Spearmint
by FoxyFeral
Summary: Ch 15 is up ya i know its been a while but if you click you can see why.. ok ch15..will shal leave sanctuary for good?
1. Interruptions

Ch1-Interruptions 

Summery-Double the pleasure, double the fun…….Or is it? A shal times 2 fic.

Declaimer-I don't own Mutant X bla bla bla lol. 

ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan stepped into the dark room, tripping over objects as he tried to make his way to the bed in the middle of the room. The constant thumps and thuds were enough to wake the occupant from there slumber.

Sitting up, and squinting to see who the intruder was. "Brennan what are you doing in here? it's like one in the morning, it's your own fault that you didn't stay in here last night. You know you're always welcome." 

Brennan chuckled out loud, "Check your watch again Shal, it's more like one in the afternoon."

Shal checked the clock on her nightstand and saw the little PM sign in the corner. "Oops, I guess we partied a little too hard last night."

"Oh what gave you that indication, the fact that I had to take you to your bed or the pounding in your head?"

"Hmm well Mr.Mulwray what are you implying?"

Brennan smirked and put up his hands in innocence, "Hey you're the one who kept trying to get into my bed all last night!"

Shal though back to the night before, Adam had given the team the night off and they all had more then one too many drinks. Jesse and Emma had wound up making out in the back seat of the car, and she and Brennan had been all over each other. She remembered trying to get into his bed, and she didn't have to try more then once. She must have taken herself back to her own room at some point in the night.

"Hmm yeah that was fun….."Shal said with a smile plastered on her face from ear to ear. She indicated for Brennan to move closer to her with her index finger. Brennan slowly approached her bed, knowing Shal could be very dangerous when she first woke up. Shalimar gauged his movements and at the right moment she grabbed on to the front of his shirt and pulled him on to the bed. They tossed and turned for a bit until they were in full lip lock mode. Shalimar had caught Brennan in a passionate kiss and Brennan leaned into the kiss with no objections. After what seemed like 5 minutes they broke the kiss to come up for air.

"Ahh the memories!" Shalimar said with a giggle, as she snuggled into Brennan's arms. Brennan wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They were both enjoying their peaceful moment together, but it was short lived, as soon as they got comfortable Adam's voice came through both of their comm. rings.

"Brennan? Shalimar? I need both of you in the lab, we've got work to do."

They both sighed in frustration, they could rarely get a peaceful moment together without interruption. Shalimar reluctantly untangled herself from Brennan's arms, and Brennan gave as much of a fight about having to let go of the woman he loved.

"How is it everyone around us has the crappiest timing?" Brennan groaned.

"I know, but don't worry hon' we'll cuddle later, and maybe more…." Shalimar had a devilish look on her face that said she was hinting at something else.

"Why Miss. Fox are you trying to seduce me?"

"Always!" She whispered seductively. "Now common, Adam's waiting.

Once they got to the lab, they saw that the rest of the team was waiting for them. Jesse was next to Emma with his arm around her and Adam was by the computer bringing up documents for their briefing.

Jesse looked up as they walked into the lab, "Well look who's finally decided to wake up from their little cat nap."

Emma smiled at the feral, "Looks like someone had one too many Tigers Tails!"

Shalimar laughed a bit and tried to run her fingers through her tangled mane of hair, only to have her fingers get stuck mid-way through. "Ow guess last night was really wild, my hair is in knots." Pulling her fingers out of her hair she turned to face Emma. "Yeah I know my head is killing me, how many drinks did I have…..?"

"Well we all had a couple too many, but you were tossing drinks back like they were cat nip."

Shalimar stuck her tongue out at Emma with a smile, "Was I really that bad?"

Jesse didn't hesitate to give his friend and answer. "Is Adam a genius?"

"Ouch, did I do any thing embarrassing that I need to apologies for?." Shalimar said rubbing the side of her head.

Emma looked at Jesse begging him not to say what she knew he was thinking of saying. "Nothing more so then usual." Shalimar gasped sarcastically and smacked Jesse upside his head.

Jesse pretended to be offended and ran at Shalimar enveloping her in a bear hug which she easily squeezed out of.

"Ok fun times over, it's time to work we've got a problem." Adam said as he spun around in his chair to face his young team members. "Ok what we have is a child on the run from the GSA. The agents killed her parents trying to get to her. The team of agents is led by a rookie agent named Roxy Jackson." Adam turned back to the view screen and pressed a button, brining up a picture of a woman in her mid twenties, with light blond hair and blue eyes. "Now Brennan your gonna have to be extra careful, Roxy is a water elemental. She can command water within a 5 feet radius, as well as shoot it out of her fingers, like you throw off electricity. Now the child she is after is a 6 year old girl named Sandy Aldern. When I ran her through the data base her powers didn't come up, so all of you need to be careful, we don't know what she can do, and it's a best bet that she doesn't have a lot of control over her powers. I've traced her location to an abandoned warehouse on 5th and Darvy. This is the job people, lets go get her and bring her back safely!"

The team filed out of the lab and went to go get ready for the rescue mission, Shalimar changed out of her pajamas and got into her leather pants, a black tank top, but she couldn't seem to find her leather motorcycle jacket.

The rest of the team waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, but Jesse soon got impatient as he normally does. "Common Shal hurry up will Ya!"

"I'm coming! I'm just trying to find my jacket!" She yelled down the stairs.

Emma thought for a second, "Try your closet, I think I hung it up for you."

Shalimar ran back to her room and swung the closet door open, there on a hangar was her jacket, just like Emma had said. Shalimar quickly put on her jacket and jumped the stairs to move things along. She straightened herself out from her crouching position and smile at her teammates. "Found it! Ok lets go, I'm taking my bike, I can get there faster that way."

In the garage Shal hopped on her bike and the rest of the team pilled into the black Isuzu. It took Shalimar less time to get to the site because she could weave in and out of traffic so she was the first one at the warehouse to look for Sandy. Shalimar approached the warehouse cautiously, and went inside once she had checked the perimeter to make sure there were no surprises. The outside of the warehouse was weathered and old, and the inside was no better, it was wet, dark and smelled like mold. Shalimar stepped inside and used her nose to see if she could smell Sandy, but her olfactory senses were overridden by the strong smell of mold. "ewwww, why do they always feel the need to hide in abandoned places that are so gross, guess using my nose is out, guess my eyes are all I got!" Shalimar changed her brown eyes to their brilliant gold and looked around the warehouse, she found nothing, but then she heard a clank of wood falling to the ground and saw a small body scamper up the stairs.

"Hey wait I'm just trying to help you, I don't want to hurt you!" she started after the child, and caught up to her with ease. The girl had hidden behind a shipping crate, but Shalimar found her easily. She approached the girl with open arms, she sensed something was wrong but she shook the feeling off.

"Hey it's alright I don't want to hurt you, I'm trying to help you, common I'm gonna take you somewhere you can be safe." Shalimar moved closer, but the feeling remained, something was off about this girl. Shalimar kept moving closer and tried to gather the girl up in her arms, but as she got closer the girl grew even more scared and when shal made a movement to try and touch her hand she was hit by a large blast of blue energy thrown off by a very frightened Sandy. After that everything went black for the feral.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember R&R ch2 soon to come


	2. Double Trouble

TITLE-Double Trouble

Disclaimer- I don't own MX but I do own Sandy and Roxy, gosh knows I would love to own Brennan but they wouldn't sell Victor to me. They said something about it beign illegal. Oh well He will be mine, oh yes he will be mine lol. ENJOY

******************************************************************************************

Emma, Jesse and Brennan had gotten to the site 15 minutes after Shalimar due to heavy traffic. Seeing Shalimar's bike parked by the side of the warehouse, they walked towards the warehouse to find her hoping everything went well. Getting closer a menacing feeling grew in Emma's mind. She just hoped nothing bad happened to her feral friend, but the feeling only grew stronger as she approached. Emma moved a little closer to Jesse, "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Jesse drew Emma even closer trying to comfort her, "It's ok Shalimar is fine, she always manages to keep her self out of trouble, strike that, she goes looking for trouble, but she can always handle it. Besides it's just a kid and maybe a couple of GSA agents."

Once they got into the warehouse they saw that everything was not fine, there were broken peaces of floor board everywhere, but no Sandy or Shalimar. The team fanned out to try and find them, and what they found, no one was ready for. In the back of the warehouse Emma had found a battered and bruised Shalimar beneath a pile of floor boards. She had fallen through the floor of the upper level scraping her face and arms up, but for the most part she was ok. 

Brennan ran over to Emma practically pushing her out of the way to get to Shal. He brushed Shalimar's hair out of her face, "Shal, hon' wake up."

Shalimar stirred for a second and gave a loud moan. Brennan stood up and ripped off the boards covering her body. She struggled to get up, but Emma and Brennan were right there to help her. "No I'm fine," Shal said brushing off there help.

Emma backed off a little and let Brennan take over, Shalimar sighed and let Brennan continue to help her up. "Thanks."

"No prob," Brennan said running his hands over her busies and cuts.

Shalimar gave him a devilish smile as his hand traced down her neck, he leaned in to give her a kiss, but Jesse interrupted. "Guys, I think you might want to come over here and check this out."

"What is it?" Emma asked heading over to him.

"I think I found another body, but I need help lifting this stuff." Jesse explained.

Brennan sighed dropping his hand from Shalimar, turned around and began walking over to Jesse. Shalimar purred as she walked up to Brennan pinching his butt on her way by. Brennan eyes widened as he stared at Shalimar walking away from him. "What was that all about?" he asked himself.

"Hey Bren a little help would be nice!"

"Oh sorry I'm commin Jess!" a still befuddled Brennan walked over to where Jesse was, looking over his shoulder to see Shalimar sauntering over to Emma.

::::Something's wrong with her:::: he thought to himself, he shrugged the feeling off, right now Jesse and the person under the boards needed his help.

Jesse took one end of a board and Brennan the other, "Ok on 3, 1.…2.…3..." They both lifted with all of their might, and threw the board to the ground.

Shalimar walked over to Emma with a devilish smile on her face, stopping herself at Emma's side.

"Hey Shal how ya feelin?"

"I'm great, never better." Shalimar reached out and put her hand on Emma's back, slowly moving her hand down to and area that was more then friendly. Emma was getting a bit nervous with Shalimar's behavior, for one thing Shalimar was trying to grab her a$$. Emma moved away from Shalimar slightly, but Shalimar kept moving her hand down.

Shalimar leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Your very pretty you know." then she did something Emma had never heard her do. She purred in Emma's ear.

Emma's eyes widened at Shalimar's comment, "Umm ya thanks but….." Emma quickly wriggled out of Shalimar's grasp and ran over to the guys who were still uncovering the other body. "I think I'll just go over here!!!" she motioned to the guys quickly with her hands.

"Oh common Emma, what's the matter!" Shalimar's eyes changed to feral and she let out a low playful purr.

Emma ran over to the guys to get away from Shalimar, "Umm you guys I think there is something very wrong with Shalimar." Her voice a little panicked.

Jesse walked over to his girlfriend, "Like what, she's only bleeding a bit nothing big."

"No not that, she.. She..tried to grab my butt."

Brennan's head turned towards her so fast it almost flew off. "What!!!!"

"I said Shalimar tried…"

Brennan held up his hand signaling for Emma to stop. "No I got that part, but… Oh! What the hell is going on!" Brennan took a moment to calm himself down, right now he had another person who needed his help, he would have to deal with his girlfriend later. "Alright.. Lets get back to work, ready Jess on 3, ready? 1.…2.…3...." About 5 minutes later they had almost uncovered the body all but their upper body. Emma went to clear away the board by the person's head. She wasted no time clearing away the broken wood, when she was hit with an intense vision that knocked her flat on her a$$. She saw Shal go into the warehouse, and chase after Sandy. FLASHBACK "_Hey it's alright I don't want to hurt you, I'm trying to help you, common I'm gonna take you somewhere you can be safe." Shalimar moved closer to Sandy, making the young girl even more terrified. As Shal got closer Sandy began to form a blue energy ball in her hands. When Shalimar reached out to touch the girls hand Sandy threw the energy at Shalimar. When the energy hit her Shalimar split into 2 people, but they both were Shalimar. The force of the blast threw both of them on to the ground and sent them crashing through the upper level and down to the floor under piles of wood. _END OF FLASHBACK

__

"Oh my gosh you guys, hurry! That's Shalimar under there!"

Brennan looked back at Emma, "Are you nuts? Shalimar is right over there!" pointing towards Shalimar, who was in the corner twirling her fingers in her hair, and muttering to herself, purring ever so often.

Emma moved into Brennan's face, showing she wasn't going to back down. "Yes! But there are two of them. Don't ask me how, all I saw what Sandy throwing some type of energy ball at Shalimar and then there were two of them!"

Brennan looked at Emma her eyes pleading for him to believe her. "Ok then lets get moving, Shal needs us."

Brennan smiled at a relieved Emma, then got back to work. A few minutes later they had the other Shalimar uncovered, she was worse off then the other Shalimar. A lot more cuts, bruises and from what they could tell a few broken bones.

Once Emma saw her she backed away, "Oh my gosh it's true."

Jesse could tell Emma needed to get out of the warehouse, the vision had drained her and she needed to be back at sanctuary. "Common Brennan lets get out of here, Adam will want to examine both Shalimar's.

Brennan could tell what Jesse was saying, "Ok Jess you and I will take this Shal," he pointed at the Shalimar they had just uncovered. "And Em' you look after her," he pointed at the Shalimar in the corner. "There's something off about her, so keep and eye on her."

"Ok then lets get movin." Brennan and Jesse helped the injured Shalimar out to the car, while Emma went over to the Shalimar in the corner. "Ok it's time to go back to sanctuary." Emma offered out her hand to help her up. Shalimar took her hand, "Sure thing." she said seductively. 

Emma recoiled a bit, "Uh Uh, hands off, lets go."

Brennan and Jesse eased Shalimar into the front seat, and Emma and the other Shal got in the back seat.

Brennan walked over to Shalimar's motorcycle and revved up the engine, "Jess you take the girl back to sanctuary in the car and I'll drive Shal's bike back we can't leave it here. She would kill us, or they… would…. Hmm it's gonna be hard to tell them apart."

On the way back to sanctuary the injured Shal passed out, but the other Shal was causing a lot of trouble.

"Shalimar stop it!" Emma pushed Shalimar off her for the millionth time. "Jess hon' do something." she wined  


"Ok Em' you drive and I'll fend off the hungry beast in the back seat."

Meanwhile, Brennan was taking his time getting back to Sanctuary, he needed to think._ :::::Argggg this is so messed up, there are 2 of them. There's something different between the two, one seems…. Ahh I don't know. What ever it is it can't lead to anything good. With out track record this is going to cause major trouble. If it's anything like the time Emma was split in 2 then we've got problems. Shalimar can make a bigger racket then Emma, but hey other hand 2 of them could equal twice the fun….. No hey Brennan don't do that! This is a major problem, this is no time for sex. All though…. NO! Now I gotta get back to Sanctuary and see what's going on. What ever it is it can't be good._

The more Brennan thought about it, the more he wanted to know what was going on. Emma and Jesse were already back at Sanctuary with the 2 Shalimar's, Brennan had taken his time thinking. Now his main concern was finding out what was going on. He hunched over a bit more on Shalimar's racing bike and took off, swerving in and out of traffic. When he reached the mountain, driving into the garage and parking Shal's bike in it's proper place. Getting off the bike he jogged through the door into sanctuary. From the moment he opened the door his ear's were assaulted with screaming and squealing. Shalimar ran past him, "Hey sexy!" and as quickly as she came she was gone down the hallway with Jesse hot on her tail.

"Shalimar get back here!"

Shalimar turned around on her heels and flipped over Jesse's head, and took off running in the other direction.

"Catch me if you can Jess!" running faster in Brennan's direction. Before he could move out of the way Shal came flying at him, sending them both crashing to the floor. Leaning down and licked his ear, "hey sexy.. Miss me?" purring at him.

Brennan had to use all his strength to resist Shalimar continuously throwing herself at him. Doing his best to stand up, but Shalimar kept pulling him back down on her, whispering things that Brennan thought were not humanly possible.

"Hey I'll make you a deal ok?"

Shalimar bit on her lower lip, "That depends on the deal."

"If you get off me, and stand up you get a kiss."

"Oh is that all, well ok, I guess if a kiss is as far as I'm gonna get, but that's only for now."

Shalimar let go of the elementals leg and stood up next to him, only to be swept off her feet again. Brennan quickly grabbed up Shalimar before she had a chance to throw any punches. Bringing her close to his chest so she could get out of his hands.

"Now I have a feeling you are suppose to be in the lab."

"Brennnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let go of me!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just then Jesse ran up to them, "Oh I see you have finally managed to tame the wild beast."

Brennan smirked at the molecular, "You wanna give me a hand here?"

Jesse took a step back, "and risk getting kicked again? No thanks. Thanks to her I have a large bruise in a very embarrassing place."

Brennan winced at Jesses description, taking special care to make sure he didn't share the same fate as his friend.

"Ok then if you won't help me with her then you get the door to the lab."

"Yeah we took her to the lab when we first got here for Adam to scan her, but as I said she kicked me and ran off. You know with her powers it's impossible to catch her, I even phased through a few walls and I still couldn't catch her. By the way Brennan what was the video camera by your bed for???? Or do I not want to know?"

"Let's get her back to the lab, and about the camera….. And I think you can guess."

When they got back to the lab Emma and Adam were hovering over the other Shalimar taking readings. The door hissed as they walked in, causing Adam to look up from his work.

"Great you guys finally got her back in here, I need to run more tests. She ran out before I could take any detailed scans. Set her down there," pointing to another bed next to the other Shal. 

"Yeah how is she doin?" Brennan asked.

Adam smiled at his young charge, "Well I managed to heal the broken bones, scrapes and bruises. So in other words, she's as good as new."

After that Brennan stayed quite for a while, fidgeting with his fingers. Emma could sense he was worried, he wanted answers like the rest of the team, but him being so close to Shalimar only made it worse on him. Emma walked over and sat next to the worried elemental.

"She'll be ok, Adam will figure out what's going on. This has happened before, and he found a way to put me back together. Witness the proof." pointing to herself.

"Yeah but you were different."

Emma looked at him with a hurt expression on her face, "How so?"

Brennan looked at Emma's face realizing he had hurt the young tele-empath. "No Em, that's not what I meant, it's just when you were split we knew one was good and the other Emma was evil. But with the 2 Shal's, it's like one is way over the top, she keeps throwing herself at everyone she comes in contact with. This other Shal is….nothing like the Shal I knew. She quite, the fire in her eye's is gone, she's not the same. All the things that attracted me to her…. Argggg I don't know I'm just lost!"

Emma sensed his confusion, she knew Brennan loved Shalimar, but even with her powers she had no idea that love ran so deep. Putting her hand on her friends shoulder, "Don't worry she'll be back to normal sooner then you know it. Until then it's up to us to make them feel as welcome as we can."

"Yeah I guess so." With that he got up and walked over to the other Shalimar, which he hadn't talked to yet.

"Hey Shal, how you feeling?" trying his best to keep the uneasiness out of his voice.

She smiled a bit, but nothing compared to the warmth with which his Shalimar smiled at him. "Fine." she said just above a whisper.

"Ok everyone come over hear, it's time for an explanation."

Everyone walked over to the monitors near Adam. 

"Ok I've done a bit of research on Sandy and it seems there was something we missed. It seems that we overlooked the bit that says Sandy can generate and Atom splitting charge, that split Shalimar right down to the same hairs on their heads. In saying they are exactly the same."

Brennan decided now was the right time to speak up, "But they seem to have different personalities, neither of which resembles even close to our Shalimar. My Shalimar he said softly.

"Oh yes that, it's seems that when Sandy split the two Shalimar's apart her personality was split as well. Causing two factors to take president. One Shalimar's flirtatious nature is due to increased pheromones. The other Shalimar seems to be shy , the complete opposite of the other one. Now I need to do more research, Emma I want you to take a Shalimar, and Brennan you take the other. Jesse I need your help to figure out how to find Sandy again."

The team did as they were told, Emma taking the shyer Shalimar to talk and Brennan taking the bolder Shalimar, not exactly knowing what to do with her. They all went there separate ways, but little did the rest of the team know the two Shalimar's had a day full of fun planned for them. Well fun in their eye's, whether the rest of the team thought so was up for debate.

************************************************************************

Remember R&R ch 3 soon to come


	3. Name Tags and True Feelings

CH3. Two Shalimar's turn out to be more trouble then anyone thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team did just as they were told, Adam stayed in his lab. The best place to research Shalimar's twinning, while he listened to his young protégé's argue outside the door.

"Well what are we suppose to do now?" Brennan crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Emma turned to him, putting her on his arm and sent him a calming vision. ::I hope that helps him, he is really on edge.::::::::: "We do just as we are told, Jesse you go to your computer and research. Brennan you take one Shalimar and figure out something to do, and I'll take the other one and figure something out."

"Wait a minute, I know Adam said to take them and deal with them." he pointed to the 2 Shalimar's. "But how do we tell them apart, and what do we call them? I mean they look EXACTLY alike… we… we can't just go around yelling Shalimar come here!! No not you the other one!!" Letting out a sigh in frustration and anxiety.

::::What if I never get my Shal back, we'll be stuck with 2 women. Neither of which even come close to MY Shalimar. Ahh this has turned out to be a really sucky day.:::::::

Emma could tell this twinning thing was taking it's toll on her friend, that was something she would have to deal with later. Until then on to the problem at hand. "I got it!!" snapping her fingers. "How about name tags?"

Jesse rolled his eyes and put his arm around his girlfriend, "Honey this is grown up land not second grade, I mean name tags? Kinda like meet me at the playground kind thing"

Emma opened her mouth in offence, "HEY!! It's a good idea." smacking him in his arm lightly.

Jesse leaned in a gave her a quick kiss to make up for his behavior. "That's better, but I'm not done with you, we'll settle this later."

Pulling Emma closer, "Ohh you promise?" lifting his eyebrows.

"Oh Jesse Kilmartin you are a dog, but I still love you! Now behave yourselves and fallow me." Emma lead them to a storage closet, rummaging around for a couple of minutes until she found what she was looking for.

"AHA! Here it is!" holding up a roll of name tags. Looking very proud of herself.

"I don't wanna know what we have those for." Brennan groaned.

Emma ignored Brennan and skipped happily over to the 2 Shalimar's, "Ok this one we'll call Shal." pointing to the calmer Shalimar, handing her the name tag that said "Shal". Then pointing over to the more outrageous Shalimar, handing her the other name tag. "Then we'll call her Shalimar. Work for you guys?"

Both the men shrugged, "Honey you come up with the best ides." Jesse was doing his best to make up for his earlier insult.

Raising her eyebrow, "ah… trying to take the fast track back to redemption are we? Nice try but you still got a long way to go pal. A kiss might help." Emma batted her eyelashes innocently, and Jesse leaned in and gave her another kiss.

Smiling, "Ummm your getting there, Brennan how are you with this idea."

"It's fine I guess it solves the problem of telling them apart. Now keeping them busy till Adam finds a solution is another matter that is in desperate need of solving." 

"Ok so now that's the name thing is settle I guess umm…. Jesse you go research, Brennan you take Shalimar somewhere."

"Oh yeah like where Emma?, she's an animal how am I suppose to keep her busy?" The elemental questioned, pushing Shalimar off him for what seemed like the zillionth time. Gesturing to Shalimar, "You see what I mean, so far I've had my ass grabbed, I've been licked, and jumped on about a bazillion times. Do you have any idea how much I'm restrain myself right now? I mean if this were MY Shalimar it would be all well and good if she did those things but, but she.. I don't know her." he stated very solemnly.

"Ok Brennan calm down, why don't you take her to the Dojo and spar for a while, twin or not she's still Shalimar and she always loves a good fight."

Brennan groaned, "But she'll kick my ass!"

Emma giggled giving Shalimar thumbs up, "We'll that I can't help you with, just keep her busy. Now Shal and I are gonna go to the water garden to meditate and talk." taking Shal's hand and leading her towards the water garden. Jesse began walking towards the upper level where the computers were. "Good luck buddy" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah right!"

In an effort to be nice Brennan offered out his hand to the feral, but instead of taking his hand she jumped on his back. "Giddy up Horsy!!" Brennan was going to protest but caught himself before he began. :::Just do what she wants and maybe you can get through this day alive::::::

The 2 ended up in the dojo after some petty squabbling and a lot of come on's on Shalimar's part. Shalimar hopped off of Brennan's back once they were there. Straightening himself, "Oh thank god." he mumbled.

"Oh come on I'm not that heavy."

Brennan cocked his head to the side wondering how she heard his little comment.

"Baby, baby, baby! Feral hearing remember?" Pointing to her ears.

Mentally kicking himself for forgetting, ::You dumbass! Just keep your mouth shut!::::

"Hey sexy you still with me." Shalimar moved in front of him snapping her fingers in his face, "Fine we'll do it my way." She Grabbed his arm and flipping him to his back to bring him out of his stupor.

"SHALIMAR!!!!WHAT?!?!?!?!? What the hell was that for?"

Putting her hands up in innocence, "Hey I was ready you weren't." leaning down, touching the tip of his nose with her slim index finger.

He quickly swatted the blonde's hand away and rolled over, hopping back to his feet, "You little kitty are dead!"

"Ohh, come on big boy show me what your made of, and then once again I'll kick your ass. Just like I always do." smirking behind her blond locks.

Brennan didn't wait to hear another word, launching himself at the feral. A move which she easily dodged. Landing on the floor Brennan rolled and hopped back on his feet. After some intense hand to hand combat in which Shalimar always had the upper hand, Shalimar decided it was time to have a little fun with "rocket boy". Letting him pin her down to the mat.

"Haha I finally got you."

"Ummm you sure did," flashing her eyes to their brilliantly seductive gold. Bringing her head up to his looking into his deep brown eyes, letting out a low purr.

"Ok well I won so uhhh……" starting to get off Shalimar knowing he didn't want to get into something this complicated.

"Nuhu." Shalimar's hand shot out and grabbed the front of Brennan's shirt bringing him down on top of her. "You can't get away the easy." Purring, her eyes still golden. Pulling him down to her lips, melting into him. Brennan couldn't resist, this was Shalimar HIS Shalimar, the woman he loved. But it wasn't, it wasn't all of her, there was something that made her different, some thing was missing. He couldn't resists but at the same time his heart was telling him that this wasn't the woman he loved, this wasn't the woman he had held in his arms that very morning. She was different altered somehow, he didn't know the details of it and come to think of it he didn't want to know. All he knew was this wasn't his Shalimar, and until she was….. whatever he felt for this Shalimar….. He couldn't act on it.

"No…no.. this is wrong, your not her. I can't." Pulling away from the kiss to Shalimar's dismay.

"What do you mean I'm not her!!!! I'm Shalimar, the woman you love how can you say that?" she screamed obviously hurt.

"Because…!!" throwing his arms in the air in frustration, "This morning something happened to you and when you came back and you…you just weren't the same person. Hell you weren't even one person!"

"What are you talking about?" Tears welling up in her eyes which has reverted back to their natural green. Her voice full of desperation and pain.

"What!?! What do you want me to say Shalimar, I can't change the way I feel. For one thing the Shalimar I know doesn't come on to Jesse or Emma for that matter!! And since when did you start licking people? You've been forcing yourself onto anyone within a 5 mile radius!! That's not the Shalimar I know."

"I can't help the way I am Brennan."

"But that's the way YOU are not MY Shalimar. I'm sorry but I just can't do this." 

"Do what?" Her voice now full of pain and anger. Her eyes once again gilded.

"THIS!" waving his arms in front of him, moving them from him to Shalimar. "What ever this is." he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry, I'll be your friend I'll do what I can to make you feel at home while you're here. Other than that there is nothing else I can do.

Having spoken his mind, Brennan turned on his heels and made his way down the floating stairs. Not looking back at the feral as he made his way to his room. Leaving Shalimar alone with nothing but holograms to keep her busy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R ch4 soon to come now it's Emma and Shal's turn to talk.


	4. Priceless

CH.4-Priceless

Hope you like don't forget to R and R 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shal stop fidgeting."

"I can't this isn't working!"

"That's because you wont shut up and stop moving." Emma grumbled half joking.

Emma had taken Shal to the water garden hoping meditation would help the both of them. The serenity had washed over Emma quickly but Shal was having a harder time with it.

Emma sighed and did her best to help, "Just try and relax Shal."

Shal opened one eyes and looked at Emma, "Ok I'm relaxed can we stop now." she wined.

Emma turned her head to the feral, "Ok….. " Uncrossing her legs and turning her body to face Shal. "We can stop if you answer one question."

"Thank you god anything to stop meditating!"

"You wanna tell me what is going on with you and Brennan?"

"Well this morning I knew exactly was happening but now this… happened and I'm not sure."

"That's understandable." Emma sympathized, she had also been split into 2 people and she knew how hard it was.

"I mean I still feel the same way but…" 

All of the sudden Shalimar skidded into the room, "Hey Emma you," pointing to her twin, "Come with me I need you."

Emma knew this couldn't be good, the 2 Shalimar's together were sure to reek havoc. "What are you up to." 

"Nothing!." Shalimar said throwing her hands up in innocence. "I just need her Adam wants us for a bit. So you can get back to meditating and we'll be on our merry way."

Shalimar quickly grabbed her twins hand and yanked her out of the room. Dragging her all the way to their room, "Ok I got a plan for something but you gotta go with it, no buts. They are for sitting on."

"Ok….."

It took Shalimar 10 min to explain her plan to her other half, "ok then we gotta run like hell because he's gonna be uber pissed!"

Shal had been listening the whole way through, normally she wouldn't do something like this but it sounded like fun.

On the upper level Jesse was doing his best to wade through info and possible solutions. Finding nothing and then more nothing, "Ahh this is pointless." his eyes would barely stay open. Deciding he needed a shower to wake himself back up, and collect his thoughts. Walking to the lab to make sure Adam knew where he was. 

"Hey Adam I'm gonna hop in the shower for a bit ok?"

Adam turned to him, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yeah ok…."

Once Jesse got in his room he quickly stripped off his clothes, turned on the shower and hopped in. Once he was in the shower the 2 Shalimar's, using there feral stealth, crept into Jesse's room. 

"Ok we gotta hurry, you get the clothes and I'll get the towels." Shalimar whispered to her better half.

Shal nodded and set out for Jesse's closet, carrying out arm loads of clothes every few seconds and hiding them in various places around sanctuary. While Shal crept into the bathroom to get the towels. When she opened the door she was blasted by Jesse's voice.

Jesse was singing at the top of his lungs, badly at that. "I'm too sexy for my Shirt and I'm to sexy for my car!!! To sexy to sexy to sexy it hurts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Shalimar quickly grabbed all of the towels and ran out before Jesse noticed her, which was unlikely. He couldn't hear anything over himself, and his lousy singing.

Shalimar made her way back to Jesse's room, "You get it all."

"Yep!" Shal was beaming she was right this was fun!

Shalimar looked around and saw one article of clothing her twin had dropped. Bending over to pick them up she noticed what they were. "Well accept for these." Twirling a pair of Jesse's boxers on her finger, "This should be fun."

The 2 women left the molecular room and went about their business waiting for Jesse to finish his shower. Once they heard the water had stopped running they both ran to his door and waited for Jesse's reaction.

Stepping out of the shower Jesse blindly threw his hand out to the towel rack and got nothing but air. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" He into his room and looked for something to cover himself up with, he checked his closet and every draw, but to no avail. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Out side his door both Shalimar were rolling on the floor in laughter.

Jesse ran back into the bathroom, looking around. "Come on there has to be something." Looking around until he spotted the shower curtain, "Damn this is embarrassing." Ripping the shower curtain off their hinges and wrapping it around his waist.

When he opened his door to go look for his clothes he saw the 2 Shalimar's on the floor laughing. 

"YOU!" he yelled, "You 2 are dead meat."

Both women hopped to their feet and took off running, "Hey Jesse I didn't know you could sing." Shalimar laughed, waving Jesse's boxers in the air as she ran.

As they ran around Jesse continued to find his clothes scattered around Sanctuary, throwing them on as he went until he was fully clothed, but not before Shalimar got a picture of the uber stylish Jesse Kilmartin in a shower curtain.

"Ha now there is a picture for the grandkids." both Shalimar's laughed and kept running until they had tired Jesse out. 

"Fine I'll get you 2 back! You haven't' beaten me!" Walking back to his room with the handful of clothing he had found.

"See ya later toga man!!!" the new nickname made both Shalimar's fall onto the Dojo floor dying with laughter. Shal struggled to breath and sat up, "Comm. Rings $5000000, Holograms $100000000000, seeing your friend clad only in a shower curtain…"

Both Shalimar's looked at each other for a moment, "PRICELESS!!!!!!!!!!!" they said in unison. Throwing back fit's of laughter.

"Ok..ok.." Shalimar said trying to catch her breath, "I got one more plan, all you have to do is switch name tags with me and I'll do the rest. Just go keep the rest busy while I go and talk to Brennan." Shalimar grinned wickedly and made her ways to Brennan's room. Mean while Shal did her best to entertain everyone else in the lab.

"Brennan can I come in."

"No I said what I needed to, just leave me alone."

"Uhhh I don't know what went on but I'm the other Shal." Shalimar did her best to muffle a giggle.

She could hear Brennan slide off his bed and come and open the door. "Oh sorry I thought you were… you know.. The other one."

"oh umm can we talk?"

"Yeah sure come on in and sit down." Brennan moved out of the door way, allowing Shal to get into his room and sit down on the bed."

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me abo…..!!!" before Brennan could finish Shal had thrown him on the bed and straddled on his chest.

"Shal what the hell are you doing your suppose to be the calm one!!"

"uh uh!" was all she said before she began to nibble on his ear.

She began to move down his body, but Brennan grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her over his shoulder.

Dragging a kicking and screaming Shalimar into the lab, "Brennan Mulwray you put me down or I'll.."

"What are you gonna do Shal? Lick me to death?"

Shalimar's anger faded, "Hmm sounds tempting, let's give it a go!"

"Arrrrrg your hopeless!" Shifting Shalimar from one shoulder to the other.

"I thought that was what you loved about me." Shalimar frowned playfully.

"Her not you!"

Brennan carried her into the lab and set her down in a chair.

Everyone turned and gave Brennan a puzzled look, everyone except for the other Shalimar who was trying to contain her laughter.

Pointing at her other half, "Haha you got busted!"

Adam frowned at her causing her to stop her laughter, "Yes and so have you, what the hell are you 2 doing your holding up research first with Jesse and the shower curtain and now your torturing Brennan."

Both Shalimar's looked at his with big puppy dog eyes, the eye's made him crumble like a ton of bricks. "We were just having fun…honest."

"I know but your holding up research, so why don't the two of you go to the mall and shop or something."

Both Shalimar's looked at him happily, "Really!?!?!?"

"Yes just try to stay out of trouble."

"Can do." Was all they said before walking out of the lab and hopping in the red Mustang. They both grabbed sunglasses from their leather jackets and put them on.

Shalimar looked at Shal, "Lets rock and roll!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch5 soon to come the girls go to the mall what havoc can they cause? R&R!!!!!


	5. From the Shadows

Ch5. From the Shadows -----Sorry it took me so long school has been really busy, but I did manage to get ch.6 done as well so expect more soon! ENJOY!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red mustang pulled into the mall parking lot, viciously fighting for a parking space.

Shalimar couldn't help herself from yelling at every person that got in their way, "Hey lard ass start movin!! Hey you grannie push that walker a little faster!!! Yo lady any slower and you'd be standing still!!"

12 security guards and 5 fights later the girls found a parking spot and walked arm in arm into the mall.

Both looked around in awe at the stores, Gucci, Prada, Gap ect. Clothing upon clothing and everywhere they looked there were shoes.

Shal turned to her twin "Oh my gosh honey, we could do so much damage in here."

"Correction, are going to do so much damage." Shalimar smirked, holding up a master card in her right hand. 

Shal's eyes grew wide, "you didn't." she said through a giggle.

Shalimar put the card in her back pocket, "You know Adam should really keep his hands on his wallet….. He's way to trusting."

Both laughed and made their way into the nearest shoe store. Hopping from store to store trying everything on, and coming out with at least one thing from each store. By the time an hour had gone by the two ferals had so many bags that they had to stop and rest. Exhausted from hauling around all the bags. 

Taking a seat at a little table overlooking the bottom floor of the mall. Both enjoying the view until two surly men walked up to the table and decided to pull up chairs.

"So sweet things, I'm Vince and this here is Matt." motioning to his friend.

Neither women turned to look at them.

"What are 2 beautiful women such as yourself doing here without handsome men like us?"

His comment made both Shalimar's laugh and turn to the 2 men. Shalimar looked at Shal, who knew what she was thinking.

::::this should be fun:::: "You know as fun as that sounds…. We're gonna say hell no. Now beat it before I decide to get meaner."

Both the men just sat there as if Shalimar hadn't said anything, Vince leaned into her a bit.

"Now you see you don't have much of a choice, you're a woman and women don't get a say in this."

Shal groaned, "Oh not this male superiority crap again , haven't they learned by now that it doesn't work."

Shalimar looked at her, "Guess not, you wanna show them why?"

"Lets!"

With that the girl got up from the table and left leaving Vince and Matt in their wake.

"Un uh no one turns down Vince! Come on dude, they aint leaving until we say so." Walking fast to catch up with the 2 beautiful women. "So where to." Matt grabbed onto Shal's arm and Vince did the same to Shalimar.

"WE.." Shal motioned to herself and Shalimar, "Are going to shop some more."

Shalimar nodded, "and you two are gonna beat it if you know what's good for you."

Vince let out a chuckle, "Or what?" tightening his grip on Shalimar.

Matt leaned into Shal and tried to grab her breast, but she leaned out of reach, "Come on you know you want to." he cooed.

Matt practically threw himself on her, while Vince kept a tight hold on Shalimar. Matt did his best to cop a feel but Shal was much stronger then he was, "Come on who are you to resist me?" he spat.

"I'm the woman you shouldn't have messed with!" deciding she was fed up, Shal flashed her eyes their brilliant gold.

Matt took a step back, "What the hell are you!"

Both men had looks of shock on their face, Vince went to tighten his grip on Shalimar, thinking he could hold her.

Shalimar grinned, "Wrong move pretty boy, time to improve those manners of yours." with a slight hint of amusement in her voice, she brought her elbow into his stomach. Leaving Vince double over on the floor.

"You bitch what the hell are you?"

Shalimar couldn't resist, "I'm your worst nightmare."

Shal backed up a bit, trying her best to give the guy time to think about his actions. She didn't want to hurt him….but she would if she had to. "Back off!"

"Un uh baby, your mine!" Launching himself at her, using her feral speed she easily avoided him.

"Jeez take a hint already I… Don't…. Want…. To….. Go ….Out… With…..you! Do I have to spell it out or what?!!!" Giving him a swift kick in the nuts for good measure. Looking over at Shalimar to see her sitting on Vince's chest, "Now what do you have to say for yourself Vincey boy?"

Vince grimaced as Shalimar dug her knee into his groin, "I say…..Get the hell off me!"

"Hmm ennnhhhhh I'm sorry that is the incorrect answer, please try again." Digging her knee in farther. Shal knew if she didn't stop her more untamed side she would continue to torture him. Not that this was a bad thing she thought, but then she heard the heavy foot steps of the mall security guards.

"Shalimar come on we gotta go….."

Shalimar groaned, she wanted to keep having fun with her new cat toy, "Fine….but you!" pointing her slender index finger at Vince, "I'll be watching you, so you had best use your manners!"

Both Shalimar's turned to run. But found their path blocked by 10 security guards. "STOP RIGHT THERE LADIES."

Shalimar looked at the cops with a none to impresses look. "Argggg a girl can never JUST shop can she? She's gotta get harassed, groped and arrested doesn't she?"

Vince and Matt got up holding their groins, "These women attacked us without provocation."

"Oh that's bull and you know it!" Shalimar sneered.

One cop stepped forward, "Ladies you were already involved in a fight in the parking lot today so this time were gonna have to take you in for disturbing the peace."

Both Shal's stared in shock, "WHAT! They started it! We just……… finished it." biting down on her lower lip.

"Even so…."

"Oh hell no." Shalimar looked at Shal and leaned to whisper in her ear, "Vault over the cops and run to the left I'll go to the right, meet me by the car."

Shal nodded in agreement. Shalimar turned back to the cops.

"You know we got a better idea. NOW!" Both Shalimar's vaulted over the cop, landing behind them. The cops stood there for a second while their brains caught up to them.

A cop with a crew cut and mustache turned in just enough time to see one of the girls dash to the right.

"Let's go," pointing to the right, "They went that way!"

The cop's took off leaving Matt and Vince on the ground in pain, Shal running to the car, and Shalimar running with cops hot on her trail.

Shal ran as fast as she could thinking she was being followed. It wasn't till she listened, her feral senses telling her that she was indeed alone.

"Oh crap they must have gone after Shalimar, of all the stupid plans!" Thinking it was best if she turned around and tried to track her counterpart. Lowering her head a bit trying to concentrate on Shalimar's scent. Being that they had the same one, Shal managed to track the trail back to herself at least 4 times before she came to a large open area. Looking up to try and deduce where she had ended up this time.

"Oh great another dead end! At this rate she'll get to the car before me!" That's when she saw a figure standing in the shadows clad in all black. Thinking that maybe she could get an idea of where the hell she was, she approached the figure slowly.

"Hey uhhh can you maybe tell me where I am?"

A large hand came out of the shadows and grasped her wrist tightly.

"Ya I can tell you, your in trouble!" Giving her arm a quick jerk, enough to separate her shoulder and send her back reeling in shock.

"What the hell, stay away I'm warning you!" Flashing her eyes from brown to gold to show she meant business, all the while doing her best to fix her shoulder, but to no avail.

The man stepped out of the shadows, flashing his eyes a deep red. He was tall, dark and handsome she though. Quickly pushing that though back in her mind, he's trying to kill you, you fool! Think!

Quickly taking a fighting posture, ready for anything….. Or so she though. As she crouched down getting ready to jump the man stepped forward. His shirt ripping off his body revealing white feathered wings. Spanning almost 16 feet from his body. Taking flight leaving the ground behind, hovering high above Shal's head, as if almost taunting her.

Not knowing what to do Shal looked for cover, but found none, the area was open with no cover. Suddenly she was hit with a shock that shook her entire being to the core. Looking up to see the man holding a ball of energy. All she could do was stand there in a stupor, unable to reach him, unable to vault walls due to her dislocated shoulder. Helpless…. There had to be something she could do! She thought, unwilling to just give up. Shalimar Fox was not one to be helpless.

Doing her best to dodge the ongoing barrage of energy balls, Shal decided the best thing to do was to fix her shoulder and do her damndest to take the fight to her mystery man. Quickly slamming her right side into the wall hard enough to pop her shoulder back into place. Letting out a piercing scream in pain, then lowering herself to the ground and quickly vaulting to the wall and climbing up to her assailant on the upper rafters.

Flashing her eyes feral, "Who are you?"

"All in good time, and that my dear we have plenty of." His large wings beating against the air, throwing her balance off a bit. The bird man touched down on the rafters, approaching her ever so slowly. Shal looked him in his eyes, still the color of blood. The pure hatred she saw in his eyes made her shudder. Backing up a bit for good measure, almost loosing her footing in the process.

"Careful pretty kitty, wouldn't want you to fall now would we?" he snickered , producing a different kind of energy ball, throwing one after another at her.

Shal did her best to regain her balance, but between the wind and the energy balls the man was sending her way it was almost impossible to get her footing back. The man saw her struggle and decided it was his job to give her that last nudge. Shal saw him produce another energy ball, her eyes widening in fear, she knew this one would send her crashing to the floor below. With one swift movement the man threw it at her.

"Light out time pretty kitty! See you soon!" he cackled.

The blue ball hit Shal with enough force to send her flying off the rafters and crashing to the floor. Landing on her back with a sickening thud, unconscious and bleeding from the various cuts and bruises on her battered body. The man flexed his wings and touched down on the floor next to Shal, gathering her up in his arms and slipping back into the shadows.

An hour later Shalimar had managed to shake the rentacops and get to the car to meet Shal. Thinking she would see Shal sitting in the car when she got back, wondering what had taken her counterpart so long to shake a few cops. Shalimar was shocked out of her wits when she realized her other half was no where to be seen.

"Damn it!" hitting the dash board of the car in frustration. "Better go get her…" Running back into the mall to try and track the other feral. Going back to the place they had split up, she knew for a fact that all the cops had followed her, so where was her other half….? After what seemed like forever she came to a dead end and the end of her companions trail. Then her feral nose picked up another scent, one that was unfamiliar to her. It was obvious there had been a struggle, with scorch marks on the walls, and a large puddle of blood on the floor. Shalimar walked over to the blood curious to know who it belonged to. Collecting a small amount on her fingers, letting her nose tell her the results. 

"Shit…" was all she could say when her brain registered the bloods owner.

Lifting her comm. Ring to her mouth, "Adam we've got a problem!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R I love feedback even if it's bad


	6. Unfortunate Realities

Ch6-Unfortunate Realities 

Told you guys I would get Ch6 up quick, Enjoy and I want A LOT of reviews this time hehe. If I don't get them……then this is the END….I'm just kiddin you guys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chill crept up her spine as she awoke. Was she dreaming? Had everything really happened? 

The only way to know was to open her eyes, brave whatever reality she was in. Deal with things as they came her way. As her eyes fluttered open to see where she was, every scrape, scratch, and bruise on her body began to throb. A headache hitting her like a ton of bricks. Then she began to remember…… there was a man….wings….a fight…her blood spilling out onto the floor….then everything went black. There was nothing…nothing but the void.

Shal tried to move her hands to check her body for any more damage, only to find that her hands had been bound by chains. She tried to tilt her head up to see where she was, but it was no use. The room was pitch black, and barren, smelling slightly of mold and dust. There were no windows, no furniture, no trap doors to escape through, there was……nothing. 

It was exactly as it seemed at first glance. Shal decided to rely on her feral senses to tell her what her ordinary brown eyes could not. Reaching out with all of her senses, she changed her once brown eyes to their brilliant golden cat irises. Penetrating the darkness with her gilded eyes, but even with her enhanced vision there wasn't much to see. It was exactly as it was before, a small four walled room, no windows, the only things there, were a door, her chair, and Shalimar Fox herself.

Shal's first instinct was the struggle against her bonds, to try to break free and find the bastard who did this to her. Even though she knew it was futile to do so she went ahead and struggled anyways. The chains pinching and tearing her skin as she moved against them. She tried everything she could think of, but got no further then where she started from. Finally after two hours of struggling Shal let the exhaustion overwhelmed her, and the darkness claimed her once again.

Then as quickly as her cage had been there, it was gone. Replaced by the beautiful scene of a warm sandy beach.

"Hey you…."

She knew that voice…….but it couldn't be….could it?

Running as fast as she could, throwing herself into his muscular arms, "Brennan!"

Kissing him as if she hadn't seem him in an eternity, "I thought I would never see you again…." Tears forming in her eyes, and as much as she tried to blink them back she couldn't.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" Bringing his large hands up to her cheek, whipping away her tears.

"Because…..this isn't real, I'm somewhere else….somewhere away…away from…"  
  
"Away from what?" concerned filling his voice.

"Away from you….the team…everyone…. And this…this is just a dream. I'll have to go back to reality sometime."

Brennan hugged her tighter, engulfing her small body in his, "No you don't, this is what's real."

Shal cried into his chest, "But it's not….and even if I don't want to…I'll have to wake up."

"No….Stay…. stay with me." Bringing his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her head up slightly, "There's no where else, just this… and us"

Shal leaned forward and just as there lips were about to meet she awoke…… Feeling a pair of cold hands near the wound on her head.

Hissing in pain as the foreign hands touched the wound with some sort of antiseptic.

"Get your god damn hands off me!" she growled as she saw a pair of wings out of the corner of her eye. Struggling as best she could against her bonds, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Stop moving! I can't clean out the wound if you won't stop! Your just going to make it worse."

"I don't need your help!" Fighting harder than ever, "and you better hope I NEVER get out of these chains…..because when I do, I'm gunna tear you to pieces!"

"Such hostility." he said, sarcasm filling his voice.

"My hostility is the least of your problems pal!" turning her head, attempting to bite her captors hand.

"Ahh a feisty little kitty, he always loved the feisty ones." his face remaining calm, his features placid.

"Who?" She said with genuine curiosity.

"As I said before….all in good time." Putting down the bottle of antiseptic and picking up some gauze, "You know this whole thing would be so much easier if you would just calm down and except your fate."

"Oh is this the part where you tell me all about your diabolical plan, because I bet I could care less if I put some real effort into it."

Her captor laughed lightly, "Feisty and she has a sense of humor. I'm beginning to see why he chose you." Tossing aside some gauze full of blood, "All done, now don't you feel better?"

"You know what would make me feel better?" 

"What?" he said playfully.

"Plucking all your little feathers out, and then tearing your head off!" she spat.

"Ohh ouch Baby, now that was harsh." his voice filled with sarcasm, one hand over his heart as if she had actually hurt him.

Shal smirked, "I know you think that was suppose to be an insult so I'll go ahead and be offended."

"Oh your good baby, we should have a fun time together."

"You had better pray it's not too long, because when I do get loose, I'm comin after you."

"Ya that's what they all say." He sighed lightly , "Well I guess I gotta go and take care of some business." Turning his back to her, "Oh and try not to hurt yourself, those chains are re-enforced for ferals like you, they aren't breaking anytime soon. And I need you alive and in fairly good condition if my plan is to work." Giving her an evil smile before making his way out the door.

Once again Shal was left all alone in the dark, where? Who knows? For how long? No one but her mystery man could say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know it was short and I'm sorry but it fits well in to my plans MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! ::Cough, cough:: please R&R , and ch7 is soon to come, I'll try to make it longer. Any suggestions that you guys have for the rest of the story feel free to post them and I'll try to fit them in.


	7. From bad to WORSE!

Ch7-From bad to WORSE!

I know I know this took me like forever AGAIN but hey I got school so I'm working as fast as my little fingers will allow! Once again I hope you love it because I love it when you do then you TELL ME ABOUT IT! HEHE Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shalimar lingered at the scene of the struggle for a while, continuously beating herself up about what had happened.

How could I have been so stupid? She thought. _I could have done more…..I SHOULD have done more. _

He thoughts were broken by the sound of Adam's gravely voice through her Comm. ring.

"Shalimar?"

"Yeah Adam?" She said with a sigh.

"It's been a while now…you know, you should really be heading back."

"Ya, I know, it's just…" She trailed off.

"I know, just come on home and we'll get this taken care of."

Shalimar took one last look at the area and something caught her golden eye. A large white feather sitting undisturbed in the shadows. She gently picked it up and inspected it a bit before shoving it angrily into her coat pocket. She knew the feather had something to do with what happened, but it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't had been so careless.

She shouldn't have gone through with that stupid plan, it was all her fault. And now it was up to her to get Shal back, doing whatever it takes.

As Shalimar made her way back to Sanctuary, she submerged herself in her thoughts.

__

How could I have been so stupid. Of all the stupid plans I could have come up with I had 

to come up with one that would separate us! God Brennan was right………I'm nothing like her. He was right to walk away, I'm just some imposter…….a waste of space and air. How could I even think that I could measure up to the great Shalimar Fox. This morning I was SO sure we weren't any different, that I wasn't any different than before. Now I see everything that Brennan said was true………She and I are completely different. God! I'm such a coward, I can't stand it! 

She angrily banged her hand on the steering wheel of that car. She didn't know how she was going to manage it but she was going to find a way to fix everything. Sinking deeper into her thoughts, she barely paid any attention to the road.

__

You know what your going to have to do, whether the team helps your or not, you screwed up. And it's your job to fix everything……… But how?

As Shalimar sank deeper into her thoughts, her eyes began to wander, not really watching the road as they should have been.

__

God what will Adam and the others think……probably just as I think. I wouldn't blame them if they wanted to kick my ass. Hell! I wanna kick my ass!

With Shalimar's concentration dwindling even more she didn't notice the semi truck coming at her head on. She snapped out of her thoughts to see the massive truck coming at her. The truck had all the speed and the size it needed to make the Mustang the size of a tin can.

"Oh shit!" Shalimar swerved trying to get back to the right side of the road. But she had only swerved enough so that the semi didn't hit her head on, that didn't stop the semi from side swiping her on the drivers side. Shalimar's world was instantly turned upside down when the truck hit her. 

She was trapped inside a car the was rolling uncontrollably on it's side. Shalimar tried to jump out before the truck hit her, but it crashed into her door, caging her in before she could move.

She had never been so scared in her whole life, and for once she thought there was an actual possibility of her not walking away from this one. Having survived everything from Genomex to Ashlock, it was hard to believe that this might be the end. The great Shalimar Fox of Mutant X killed in a car crash due to her own recklessness. Kinda ironic…..she wasn't invincible like she thought.

The car continued to roll and roll, and with every roll Shalimar became more and more terrified. Yet somewhere between the screaming, the crunching, and the blood there was peace…..maybe she wouldn't have to take responsibility for her screw up.

Right when Shalimar was unconsciously ready to accept her fate, the car stopped it's death roll on the side of the road, Shalimar did her best to go over her body for damages but she was fading in and out of consciousness. She was poring blood everywhere, pinned back to the seat with a metal rod through her shoulder.

__

Gotta…gotta stay awake….too many hits to the head….to much blood.

Shalimar didn't know the full extent of her injuries but she knew it was bad. Worse than it had ever been before. Loosing the battle to stay awake, her warm blood spilling all over her. Then just like that……her heart stopped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya I know I'm evil hehe well I learned from the best! Pam ::mutters:: so I dedicate this ending to her! Pam take a bow! Don't forget to R&R on your way out!


	8. The Turning Point

Ch8-The Turning Point

Sorry it took me so long! You know school and everything, in my opinion it should be banned but ya, no such luck!

Disclaimer- Ya you know I don't own any of there char, EXCEPT our little mystery man, oh and Brennan ya how cool would it be to own him! Ok well ENJOY! 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Shal awoke again, only this time she knew what was going on. She knew she was in trouble, more trouble then she usually got herself into. How she felt could be summed up in about 4 words. She felt like crap. Her head and shoulder were throbbing, and not even her feral healing was helping at that point.

She leaned her head back to try and decrease the pain, but all it did was hurt more, "oh my god this is such bullshit!"

She brought her hands up in hopes that the chains had somehow magically fallen off during her slumber. But there was no such luck. The chains where still there, and she was still in really big trouble.

"Oh jeez, you would think a girl could catch a break!" She growled.

Deciding the only thing she could do was sit there. Which was something she never did well, and she knew soon she would get bored and try to break free again. This didn't bother her though, the only thing that bothered her was the fact that she knew she would fail. Normally, she was most proficient at everything, and it drove her crazy to not be able to achieve her goal.

So she sat like that for a couple of hours, struggling ever so often, until the winged man walked in.

"Oh, I see sleeping beauty has finally woken from her cat nap." 

Shalimar wanted nothing more then to wipe that smug look off the mans face.

__

All in good time…all in good time. She told herself.

"You know if you weren't the feral beauty that you are, I don't think you would have survived the night." He said, a matter of factly.

"Oh yes, and it would just be such a pity if I died, wouldn't it? It would put a damper on diabolic plans." Her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes," he sighed, "there is that….. Now lets see how those wounds are doing."

"Ya well, while your at it why don't you be a good little boy and grab me a beer and some Advil?" She smirked beneath her golden hair, that was strewed across her face and chuckled to herself.

As he walked across the room, Shalimar followed him with her eyes until he was behind her, even then she tried to pull an Exorcist maneuver and turn her head all the way around to watch him.

"You know, I don't think your head can go any farther, and if you move anymore I'm liable to make the wound worse."

Shalimar gave a snort and retorted with some nasty remarks that would have made Brennan proud.

"Oh such a mouth on you, do you kiss Brennan with that mouth?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She spat.

"Not really, because soon it won't really matter."

Shalimar's features soon turned to confusion, "What do you mean?"

The man sighed with a shrug, "You know what? I don't see any harm in telling you a bit…"

For the first time in 2 days, Shalimar shut her mouth, listening intently for any information he was going to give her.

"You see Brennan hurt me…..so now I'm gonna hurt him!" A malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Wha…..what do you mean?" She said in confusion and worry.

"Lets just say that pretty soon your precious Brennan is gonna wish that he had never heard of me, he's gonna wish that those damn powers of his were just fantasy, I'm gonna make him wish he was dead long before death comes for him!" He was screaming now, his face red, his veins were bulging, and his hands were shaking.

Shalimar was taken aback by his show of rage, but at the same time his threats toward Brennan made her blood boil.

"You!…If you so much as lay one finger on his head I'll tear you to pieces!" Her inner animal coming out, her eyes had turned gold long ago and once again she was struggling against her bonds. Snarling and snapping at the young man, trying her best to get a hold of any available limb.

"You wanted to hear, so I told you what was in store." 

"Ya, well, I don't wanna listen any more!" snarling wildly at him.

"You will listen to me!!!!!!!" Bringing her attention back to him with a swift backhand across the face.

Shalimar looked at him coldly, was still and silent for a second, then she started up her fit again.

The man backhanded her once more, but she kept up her fit.

"Oh this is becoming tiresome…" he sighed.

Producing a small vile of purple liquid from his pocket.

Shalimar stopped for a second to see what he was holding, "What is that?"  


"Oh just a little something to quell the wild beast within you…"

Grabbing a syringe off the metal tray behind her and using it to draw some of the fluid from it's container.

Shalimar tried to push herself farther back in her chair, trying to make it so he couldn't reach her.

"NO! Get the hell away from me!"  


Being bound to the chair, there was nothing Shalimar could do except wriggle as the cold metal sunk into her skin.

Her eyes changed to feral, then back to brown, then to a blood red, and then back to brown again. Then, for the first time in hours, the feral was still.

"Now, will you do anything I ask?" The man cooed into her ear.

"Yes master."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHAHAH ::cough:: HAHAHAH ::choke: How did you like that ending? I think I'm improving at this whole cliff hanger thing. So why don't you go and tell me how much you liked it by REVIEWING!!!!! Ya see it's that lil button in the left hand corner, you know you wanna click it!


	9. There and Back Again

Ch9-There and Back Again

Ok I hope you like it I'm sorry it took so long. But I'm gone tomorrow on a plane to Hawaii till next Thursday so I'll work on ch10 while I'm on the beach. Lets say this the more reviews I get the faster I go, so I could be working really slow hehe. Ok Enjoy!

************************************************************************

A small light shined into Shalimar's eyes.

"This wasn't it," Shalimar thought to herself, "Or was it, was this finally the end of the great Shalimar Fox of Mutant X? If so it was kind of sad……"

It was kind of ironic she thought, how could there be two of them and faster then the blink of an eye, they both managed to fade into the abyss. It was strange, how one Shalimar had manage to survive so long, and then she's split in two and the both of them survived all of 5 minutes in the real world.

Shalimar laughed silently to herself, it was kind of pathetic if she really thought about it, which was something she didn't really want to waste her energy on.

"Then go back and make it right." said a little voice in her head.

"You know hearing voices probably isn't good, but I think this time for once in my life……I'll listen…. I'm goin back."

Shalimar took a few steps back from the all consuming light. Taking herself further and further away from what she could only assume to be heaven.

"No….. I'm gonna finish what I started, even if…..even if it kills me!"

Making a tear in her surroundings, taking a leap of faith, literally, and suddenly she found herself back in a body, surprisingly enough it was her own. And just as quickly as her heart had stopped, it began it's rhythmic beating again, sounding like a symphony drawn out of complete silence. But no matter how much the feral tried to move, her body wouldn't follow her commands.

"What the hell is the matter? Why can't I move?" She thought, unable to speak, unable to do anything that would deem her alive. She was stuck…..and she was alone, with only the sound of her heartbeat to keep her company.

Over in Sanctuary, a loud beeping warned Adam Kane that something was horribly wrong. Running over from his desk to one of the computers at the far end of the room he saw something that made his blood run cold.

"Brennan, Jesse, Emma!!! Get in here NOW!"

A few seconds later they came running.

"What…What is it Adam?" Emma said, somewhat out of breath as she ran into the lab so fast she almost hit the door frame.

She skidded to a halt, causing Brennan and Jesse to crash into her. Leaving them in a heap on the floor.

"Oww! Jesse get you hand off my boob!"

"Oh sorry!" 

"And! my ass!" Threatening him with a psi blast that was emanating from her forehead.

Jesse grinned mischievously, letting her know it was all in good fun.

"Why is it when you say sorry I _somehow_ don't believe you?," standing up and brushing the dust off her black pants. Flashing Jesse a grin to let him know she wasn't mad at him.

"All of you stop it!" Adam yelled much more harshly than he intended.

"Shalimar is dead and all you three can do is play around." Somewhat shocked at his own words, Adam buried his head in his hands, doing his best to choke back his tears.

"What!" Emma screamed, agony filing her voice. Bursting into tears and burring her face in Jesses' chest as he held her. 

Brennan backed away into the corner, with a look of horror on his face.

"I don't know," he sighed into his hands, "her Comm. Link just went dead."

Brennan stepped up , "so what could mean someone took it from her." This thought making him somewhat happier, but it wasn't helping Adam.

"It's not just _that_, when everyone one of you joined I injected a microscopic monitor into your blood stream. If something went wrong…..it….it…was designed to tell me if your heart had stopped beating."

"No…."Brennan backed away from the man in utter shock at what he was hearing. "Where is she?!? I'm going to get her!"

"Brennan you can't just…" but Adam was cut off mid sentence as another loud beep came through the monitor. This one was different than the other. There was something about it that gave them all hope.

Adam swiveled in his chair to take a look, "Oh my god!" His face brightening to a grin instantly.

"What!??!" they all screamed, wondering what was possibly good enough to put a smile on their mentor's face at this time.

"She….She's alive!"

Brennan stepped up to the computer, "Who? Shalimar?" his voice had a hint of disbelief. 

"Yes!" Adam screamed with excitement.

They all let out a sigh of relief, their friend was alive.

"I don't know how, but she's back on the map."

Brennan smiled, _Oh thank god,_ he thought. 

"Where is she Adam?" Leaning over the smaller man, trying to see the screen.

"She's on……." Adam squinted at the screen a bit and typed in a few codes, " I got it! She's on the 405 freeway, her car is in a wreck along the connecting leg of Agoura and Bakersfield.

"Now Brennan, I don't want you to rush into this when we don't know all the facts, you need to be sensible…." When he turned around Brennan was gone, "Where did he go?" a bewildered look spreading across his face.

Jesse and Emma shrugged, "To get his lady love." Jesse said with a grin.

With that they started out to the garage, but Brennan was already a ways ahead of them, he had stayed just long enough to hear where Shalimar was, then took off in his red Corvette.

"Brennan?" Adam yelled into his comm. link.

"What is it Adam?" Brennan huffed, this wasn't what he needed right now.

Adam sighed knowing there was nothing he could say to dissuade the man from his plans.

"Just..be careful ok?"

"Don't worry. I'll bring her back…..I promise."

Brennan closed the comm. Channel, if Shalimar was in bad shape he didn't know what he would do. Then he got to thinking of his last words to her.

Flashback*********"What!?! What do you want me to say Shalimar, I can't change the way I feel. For one thing the Shalimar I know doesn't come on to Jesse or Emma for that matter!! And since when did you start licking people? You've been forcing yourself onto anyone within a 5 mile radius!! That's not the Shalimar I know."

"I can't help the way I am Brennan."

"But that's the way YOU are not MY Shalimar. I'm sorry but I just can't do this." 

*****************************************************************

End of flashback

Brennan couldn't help but hurt. He couldn't believe he had been such an ass.

He slowly approached the crash site, and stopped feeing sorry for himself. If he really looked he could see the white Mustang on the leg of the freeway. It was in pretty bad shape, the whole driver's side of the car was caved in, and every window was broken to pieces. It looked like a crushed tin can.

"Oh my god…" Brennan whispered to himself with dread, his heart skipping a beat.

"How the hell could anyone survive that?" he thought to himself, then a voice deep within said, "This is Shalimar we're talking about, she survived, no worries."

Brennan approached slowly, wary of what he might find.

And he was right to be wary, because what he found made his own blood run cold.

What he was looking at didn't even look like his beloved Shalimar, her whole body was drenched in blood, making her face unrecognizable.

"Oh god!" Brennan's vision began to blur as his eye's welled up with tears.

__

How could this happen? This has gone all wrong…all wrong.

From where he was standing, he got a good view of Shalimar, he could see that she was pinned back to the chair, with a metal rod through her shoulder, and there were glass fragments in her face and her hair.

Reluctantly he checked her bloody neck from a pulse. Finding one, but it was very weak. Brennan retracted his hand, which was now covered in the feral's blood.

"Oh God." he said out loud. "Shal? Shal honey, come on wake up for me!" Tapping her cheek gently, coming away with glass fragments stuck in his hand. But he didn't care.

Shalimar could hear him just fine, she knew he was there to help. But for some reason unbeknownst to her, she couldn't tell him that.

Brennan swiveled his head around, checking for rubbernecks or cops. Knowing the cops would be coming soon, he sped up his efforts.

Reluctantly putting, but gently put his hands on Shalimar's shoulders, sliding the pole out of her shoulder, expecting to hear her scream in agony, only to be met with silence. Gathering her up in his arms, holding her close to his chest. Even if only for his own comfort in knowing that there was nothing in the world now that could harm her if he was there.

Sliding her gently into the back seat of the car, then bringing his hand up to his mouth.

Opening a comm. Channel, "Adam, I've got her, she's alive, but just barely." Looking back at her, giving a heavy sigh.

"We're comin home."

************************************************************************

Oh yes you know you wanna click that button on the lower right hand corner, come on tell me what you think, what you want to happen and maybe…just maybe I'll put it in the story! Come on you know you wanna tell me.


	10. Playing God

I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, there were some editing bumps along the way but no biggie! So I hope you like. I'll do my best to put a rush on the next ch. And hey why not tell me what you want in ch11 it really helps.

Here we go!

CH.10-Playing God

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slinked through the shadows, moving silently through the bushes. Dodging the occasional guard, they all ran like chickens with their heads off. Not really caring about their job. This would make her job that much easier.

FLASHBACK_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Will you do anything for me?"

"Yes master."

"Now we are getting somewhere!" The man said, clasping his hands behind his back, starting off for a moment as if he was thinking about some life or death matter. Then he took in a sharp breath and snapped his eyes back on Shalimar.

"Do you know who I am, Shalimar?" He stared into her eyes, making sure she was telling him the truth.

"Why yes, you are my master." She said, her face devoid of all emotions, she looked like a child, an innocent look plastered on her face. Eyes wide, staring up.

He stared at her intently looking for any hint of dishonesty, and all he saw where empty brown orbs staring back at him.

"Wonderful!" He nodded with pride, from the look in her eyes, there was no doubt in his mind that his plan had worked, "and now Shalimar, your master has a task for you. Can I trust you enough to untie you?"

"I do as you say master, and only as you say." Her tone was serious and her voice never wavered.

Satisfied with her answer, the man took the shackles off her arms and legs.

Shalimar stood up for the first time in a while, longer then she could guess, and lithely stretched her aching limbs. Her whole body began to tingle as her blood rushed back to it's proper places.

"What is it you wish of me, my master?" Shalimar said with a grunt as she pulled her arms over her head.

"Why don't you follow me my pretty kitty and I will tell you." Beckoning her to follow him out of the small room.

Doing as she was told, she followed him to another small room just down the hall. The only contents were 2 chairs on either side of a small table covered in papers.

Shalimar's eyes stayed on her master at all times, waiting for instructions. When he motioned for her to sit, she did as she was told without hesitation. Then he made his way over to the other side of the table and took a seat across from her. Glancing at a few papers in front of him then sliding them over to the feral.

"This man.." He said, tapping his index finger on the picture in front of her. The picture showed a chubby, greasy looking man in a Hawaiian shirt with little tuffs of chest hair sticking out at the top. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face like a Cheshire cat.

"His name is Frankie Rodriguez, he's interfering in some of my plans, I need him eliminated….. can you do that for me?"

A smile spread across Shalimar's face, "Anything for you master."

END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she had said she would do it, she felt a small prick in her arm Then her vision went blurry, and she fell to the cold hard floor with a thud. The next thing she knew she was waking up in some bushes outside a huge mansion with a note lying on her stomach.

"Shalimar- This is Frankie's mansion, break in, eliminate the threat….and anyone who gets in your way. Tell him the hawker sent you. Good luck my pretty kitty.

She had immediately set out, first surveying her surroundings, finding the best place to enter from and trap her prey. Then she was on the move, after a bit of running and surveying she ended up on the north wall, clinging to some bricks, doing her best to stay out of site.

Taking a quick glance over the wall, she saw there were 2 guards with rifles patrolling in front of a lone door at the end of the long hallway. Using her feral senses, she could hear cards being dropped on to a table and chips rustling. She didn't even need her feral nose to smell all the expensive Cuban cigar smoke that was coming from the room.

She had done enough recon to satisfy her, being a feral she was never much one for patience, she was a creature of action. Now it was time to move in for the kill.

She quickly threw herself over the ledge and kicked away the nearest of the two rifles. Then she planted a well- placed kick in the man's groin, then a knee to the face as he bent over in pain. Leaving the man out cold on the hard linoleum floor. One down one to go.....Shalimar made a move to turn, prowling for her other prey, but almost got her head blown off, causing her to scurry to safety. 

The second guard had opened fire, and was intent on killing her. Shalimar sought refuge behind some marble pillars, jumping from one to the next as the man's bullets tore through the pillars with deadly accuracy.

The man was enraged, this kinda shit wouldn't happen on his watch! "Give up you bitch, and maybe I'll shoot you quick...or maybe I'll have a little fun with you." he said with a grin.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth her realized he had made a mistake as a leather boot came flying at his face. The impact tossed him back on to the cold floor.

Once he was down Shalimar acted as fast as she could, trying to pin him to the ground with her superior strength. 

The guard quickly brought his gun hand up to her heart, holding the weapon as tight as he could.

"no no no, don't move." he reiterated his point by jabbing her in the chest with the barrel of the gun.

Shalimar made a little noise, then she got mad, flashing her eyes feral as her more primal side began to take over.

The guard's eyes widened a bit, but his gun never strayed from her heart.

"What the hell are you...?"

"Someone you shouldn't have pissed off, I'm one mad kitty!" letting a low growl escape her throat to scare the man even more.

"Well _kitty_, you may be good but can you dodge a bullet? At this range I can't miss." jabbing her in the chest again, trying to prove he was in control.

Shalimar tilted her head to the side a bit, "If you wanna shoot go ahead....If you think you can hit me."

The man grinned at the feral's challenge, and began to put more pressure on the trigger, but before he could get a shot off Shalimar rammed her lower palm into his nose and elbowed him in the face. Leaving him as the other one was....out cold and no longer her problem.

Shalimar sighed and brought herself to her feet, "All in a days work..but ohh I'm sorry, " she looked at her watch, "we are out of time for today I must take my leave."

With feral agility she threw herself into an overhead vent and crawled through endless vents and shafts until she was above the poker table. Seeing about 5 men around the table, all swaying in there seats. Shalimar could tell they were drunk out of their minds. She moved up a bit, trying to find her target. Spotting him at the other side of the table shuffling the deck of cards, all of a sudden the vent gave way and she was sent crashing to the table top.

"Ow..." Shalimar brought her head up, seeing she was on the table and every man there was staring at her like she was a piece of meat. This, she decided, was something she could use to her advantage.

The man on Frankie's left nudged him a bit, "Yo Frankie, man I didn't know you got some entertainment for tonight." grinning up at Shalimar.

Frankie looked Shalimar up and down, "I didn't.... she must be a gift.....so baby, "he stood up, "entertain me."

Shalimar smirked, "what a meat head," she thought. He was exactly what she expected. 

She slid herself off the table and on to his lap, she could tell he was getting very excited by all this.

Frankie put his hand on her back and eased it down to the small of her back, right when he got to her hips the feral's fist met with his nose as she kicked his chair over.

"Oh I'm so sorry I must have misplaced my fist!" 

All of the men grumbled and got out of their seats, staggering a bit as they approached her. All of them making random comments about how much fun they were going to have with her.

Seeing as they were all drunk Shalimar had no trouble dealing with them.

Looking around her at all the bodies sprawled out on the floor, "Hmm I think I just set a personal record for myself!"

Shalimar's eye scanned the room looking for Frankie, who during the fight had tried to scamper away, but had only gotten as far as the foot of the door when Shalimar stomped on his calf as hard as she could.

"Ahhhh! you bitch you broke my leg!"

"Frankie, buddy ol' pal your leg is the least of your worries." her eyes flashed once again. "I'm thinking you should probably worry about what else I can break."

"What...what the hell...your some kinda freak, get away from me!!!!"

Shalimar grinned evilly, then, quicker then the blink of an eye she was behind him, with her hands around his head.

"You remember The Hawker? Ya, well, your a problem to him, and me...I'm sent to deal with problems."

"Please! Please I'll do anything you want just don't kill me!" the thug said through sobs.

Everything in Shalimar's head was telling her to obey her master and finish this creep off, but everything in her heart was telling her that this was wrong.

She shook her head a bit trying to clear her thoughts, but no matter how much she wanted to do as she was told she knew it was wrong. She couldn't play god, she couldn't take a life.... it wasn't her job or her right to make that kind of decision.

"No....no I can't..."

The feral let go of Frankie and backed herself into a corner continually muttering she couldn't. Then everything around her began to melt away, everything was gone, replaced by her cell. Where she was once again locked down into her chair. In front of her sat Travis.

"I'm very disappointed in you Shalimar, I told you to kill him, and you disobeyed me!"

"I wont take a life! It's not for you or me to say who deserves justice!"

"See Shalimar that's where you are wrong, and soon you will find you just how wrong you are...."

"Who the hell are you....no you know what? No need to tell me, from what I've seen your just a pathetic little boy!"

"Ahhhh my pretty kitty, I do think it's time I tell you who I really am. Then maybe you will understand my idea of justice."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!!!

Yep I know that was mean but your just gunna have to wait another 2 grueling chapters to find out! but I promise it will be good. So to show me how much you really want me to go on you should go click that review button and tell me something good.


	11. Beyond Hope

Again I know I took forever but…don't I always? LOL sorry. Hope you likely and enjoy b/c this story is coming to and end soon. Oh and I'm soo sorry about the suky poem but I was in a poetry mood.

Ch.11-beyond hope

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To feel pain is to be human

To love is to be human

Love brings pain

And pain brings love

So the circle goes

Round and round

Till love and pain clash 

And become one

Here endith the lesson

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan sat at the edge of Shalimar's bed, her hand securely in his. Since he had brought her back to Sanctuary the only time he had let go of her was to allow Adam have a look at her, and heal her wounds. Brennan sat there and started to go over what had happened. He remembered it so vividly, it had been burned into his memory.  
  
He had broken every driving rule in the book rushing Shalimar back to Sanctuary. He had tried not to jar her and make her injuries worse when he rushed her into Sanctuary. All the while mentally beating himself for telling her off earlier. Now there might be a chance that he would never get to say he was sorry. 

He had rushed in the lab so fast that he almost broke down the door. "Adam I got her! But I can't get her to wake up!"  
  
Adams face contorted with worry, "okay put her on that bed over there."   
  
He carried her over to the bed, laying her limp body down as gently as he could. All the while still clutching her hand. Unwilling to let go, fearing that if he let go, looked away for even an instant, she would slip away. This was a thought too much for him to bear.  
  
Jesse and Emma had come bursting into med lab, but Adam sent them away, saying he couldn't work with all of them in the room.  
  
"Brennan I need to cut her shirt off…I have to get to her shoulder, from what I can tell there are fragments of metal still there."  
  
He lifted his head up and smiled a bit, "whatever you say Adam."  
  
"Just grab those scissors over there," Adam pointed to a pair of black scissors on his desk.  
  
He began to cut Shalimar's shirt off, muttering something about how Shalimar loved this shirt and she was going to kill him when she finds out he had to cut it. He laughed a bit when he caught site of her leopard print bra, "that's my girl."  
  
"Okay Brennan I need you to take the rest of the shirt off then hold her down….I have to seal the wound but I can't do it if she thrashes."  
  
He stripped the rest of her shirt off, giving Adam access to the gaping wound in her shoulder. Then he held her down with all his might.  


"Hold her down with your whole body, you know how strong she is…. Ready?"  
  
He nodded, he just hoped that it wouldn't be him on that bed in a second.  
  
Adam pressed a button on the arm of the bed and a machine extended from the ceiling. Pressing another button Adam aimed the laser at Shalimar's shoulder and with another press of a button the laser began to cut into Shalimar's shoulder, cauterizing the wound.  
  
His nostrils tingled as the smell of searing flesh assaulted them.  
  
From the moment the laser touched her skin Shalimar had started to flair, her movements growing more aggressive and panicked as the last.  
  
"Adam hurry this up! I can't hold her for much longer!"  
  
Adam punched some more buttons on the arm rest, franticly trying to finish before Shalimar got out of hand. Punching one last button, the laser turned off and retracted back into the ceiling.  
  
He stood there, somewhat dazed, nose bleeding down his face.  
  
"You okay Brennan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your…" Adam pointed to Brennan's nose, "she must have gotten you."  
  
"What?" he asked confused, then he brought his now free hand up to his face and when his hand came back it was covered in blood. "Crap! I guess I didn't notice with everything that was going on."  


Adam tried to guide him over to a chair, "come on she should be out for a while, lets get you cleaned up."  
  
He didn't move an inch.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
He barely acknowledged that Adam was speaking to him, giving him a slightly raised eyebrow to show he had heard him.  
  
"It's just…so hard…."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"To leave her…..I'm afraid that if I take my eyes off of her for one second she'll disappear again, and I….I can't let it end this way. Never getting to say I'm sorry for what I said to her."  
  
He was starting to confuse Adam, Adam had no knowledge of the 'lovers quarrel' in the dojo. But he knew how much Brennan cared for Shalimar.  
  


"Brennan I promise you she will be here when you turn around, we are just going across the room." Putting emphasis on the word promise.  
  
He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Shalimar, "I guess so…." Once Adam had helped him clean up, he was back at Shalimar's side, while Adam was hurrying around taking scan after scan.  
  
Hours passed by, and he stayed at Shalimar's side, silently praying to himself that his love would wake up. Growing frustrated and irritated, lacking sleep, but more importantly lacking answers. "Adam! What is taking you so long to figure out what's the matter with her?"  
  
Adam slid his fingers over a couple buttons on a keypad, bringing up the scans of Shalimar's brain. "From what I can tell she hit her head during the accident, causing swelling and bleeding in the brain. I fixed the bleeding…but the swelling will have to go down on it's own."  
  
He brushed a stray lock of gold hair away from Shalimar's cheek, "will it?"  
  
"In time….how much time? I can't tell…" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, "meanwhile we should really keep looking for the other Shalimar."  
  
He stood next to Shalimar gently stroking her hair while he half listened to Adam.  
  
"Do we have any leads?" Adam muttered unconsciously. "I've had Jesse and Emma working on it since you left to get Shalimar.."  
  
"So nothing," he said stating the obvious.  
  
"Nothing yet, but they are still looking and I was just about to run a search myself, I'll call you if.."  
  
"Can I take her to her room?" he asked cutting Adam off mid-sentence.  
  
Adam patted him on the shoulder giving a heavy sigh, "with her head injury and the swelling….It's not safe to move her just yet. But why don't you stay with her so she doesn't wake up alone, we don't know what kind of lasting effects her injury might cause. So I'm going to get an update from Jesse and I'll call you when we have any leads?"  
  
He nodded and pulled up a chair next to Shalimar's bed.  
  
With that Adam turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?" Adam questioned over his shoulder.  
  
"You promise me any lead on anything you'll call me? I wanna get this bastard…..whoever he is"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Then Adam was gone and he was left alone with a comatose Shalimar. 

"Hey Shal…I don't know if you can hear me….but I want you to know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I said, and if you…if you could just wake up? If you do, I promise I'll set everything right." He buried his face in her bare stomach, "I'll make everything as it was, just you and me. I love you beyond hope….just please…wake up…" 

He stayed that way, for how long? He didn't know. Silently praying to his god…her god…he didn't care, anyone who could answer his prayers. He couldn't remember the last time he had prayed, he thought it would work. And yet nothing happened, only time could tell what fate had in store for the great Shalimar Fox.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here endith chapter 11 once again I'm soo sorry to subject you guys to my poetry however breif. Hope you liked it and go ahead press that button that says review before you go…even if it is to flame my poetry. I know you wanna tell me what you think.


	12. Authors note GO ON AND READ the next ch

Hello to my faithful readers lol. There seems to be a bit of a mix up on my part I took out the authors note and posted ch 12 the latest ch but no one has read it b/c they think ch12 is the authors note so this will be ch12 GO TO CH 13 for the next part of the story it will be there


	13. Painful Rememberings

And I'm back with a new chapter! Yes you know you've been waiting for this ALL your lives! So here it is…ENJOY!

Ch12-Painful Rememberings 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell are you....no you know what? No need to tell me, from what I've seen your just a pathetic little boy!"

"Ahhhh my pretty kitty, I do think it's time I tell you who I really am. Then maybe you will understand my idea of justice."

Shalimar started her struggle against her chains, wanting to hear what he had to say, but her pride wouldn't let her.

Her captor turned on his heels and marched over to her, backhanding her across her right cheek, leaving a large red mark in it's wake.

"You will listen to me!"

The golden tressed huntress spit out some blood on the cold hard ground below her, "Sounds like someone has some anger issues..."

The man chuckled a bit under his breath, "Defiant as always….but you, my dear kitty, you will listen…because I am not giving you a choice."

With the flick of his wrist he immobilized Shalimar, taking away her ability to move and speak, all she could do was sit and listen, no matter how much she didn't want to.

He let out a heavy sigh and began to pace, his feathers ruffling as he walked back and forth. He had to get every detail just right….he had to make her understand.

His faced screwed up in a knot as he dug in his memory, trying to remember everything just as it was. For that was the only way to make her truly understand.

He was walking the halls of the high school he had tried so hard to forget, but as he dug deeper into his memory, it all came alive again. 

Reaching out with his mind he grasped Shalimar's conciseness and pulled her into the memory with him.

Looking to his left to see the beautiful feral standing beside him.

Shalimar swiveled her head around, confused with her surroundings. She could tell it was a school from the crowd of kids in the halls, but she didn't understand why her captor had brought her here…or how.

"Where are we? Why am I here?"

"Ahhhh my dear Shalimar just watch….I think you will recognize a few people." he said with a small grin plastered on his face.

Shalimar looked at him, confused more then ever, then she saw a boy, about 14, running towards her. Before she could move the boy ran into her.

Shalimar closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground at any second, but she didn't…..when she opened her eyes and looked around, the kid was behind her. He had run right through her! She thought to herself.

"What the???" Shalimar just couldn't let go of her astonishment, either she was dead or none of this was real.

"That" her captor said as he pointed at the boy who had run through her, "would be me…..as you can see this memory was quite some time ago."

"Memory…?"

The man smiled a bit, "I was waiting for you to ask," He started to walk down the hallway, following his younger self, the way he did so, told Shalimar he was expecting her to follow him. And she obliged, wanting to hear more, hoping to get some answers.

"So I see we are in a memory…..but how did I get here and why am I here?"

"It's quite simple my pretty kitty, I have powers beyond your imagination," He sighed slightly, giving her a lopsided grin, "powers of the mind and body that are beyond your limited comprehension."

"Try me."

"As much as I wish to indulge you, it will have to wait. For now…just watch, every answer you seek will be explained with time."

Shalimar figured she could beat it out of him later, flashing a huge grin at the thought, for now she might as well get the answers that she had been demanding.

They followed his younger self into another crowded hallway, where kids had gathered around 2 guys. One had the other pressed up against a locker, and the other guy didn't seem to mind.

"If I _ever_ see you so much as _look_ at Ashley again, I'll kill you, you stupid son of a bitch." a blond haired guy in a football jacket barked at the other guy.

"So does that mean no looking? But touching is ok?" The dark haired guy said with more then a hint of playfulness. He wasn't afraid, he was actually enjoying this.

"Mulwray! Don't be a smart ass with me!"

Mulwray? Shalimar thought to herself then edged into to get a closer look at the 2 guys.

"Oh my gosh that's Brennan!"

Her captor nodded, "Just watch, there is a lot more you must see."

"Mulwray, I'm warning you! You stay away from her, she's mine!"

The jock let Brennan go and then turned on his heels to walk away.

Brennan stood up, and as in that Brennan attitude, brushed his coat off and went on walking past the jock.

He looked over his shoulder to the blond guy "Dustin, man, you should really work on that temper of yours, and oh yeah, I'll see what I can do for you about Ashley, but these eyes you know…just wander wherever they like. Mind of their own…what can ya do?"

Dustin's eyes lit up like matches, "Mulwray, you better watch your back." 

"Why ever should I? It's not like you actually have the balls to do anything." Brennan chuckled and kept on walking.

Shalimar went to follow Brennan but her captor grabbed her arm and everything around them began to swirl.

The next time Shalimar opened her eyes they were standing in an alley way.

She clutched the sides of her head and looked to her left, sure enough there he was.

"Ugg, I feel like I'm gunna hurl."

"Sorry pretty kitty, I took your mind on quite a trip, it's only proper that your body…well you _think_ your body feels the effects."

"Grand….and stop calling me that."

"Stop calling you what?"

"Your pretty kitty," She said with disgust "you've show that your partly intelligent and that you know my name…even though I _still_ don't know yours."

"Devon Hellacaster"

"What?"

"That's my name…now you know."

"Oh." Shalimar looked down at her feet for a second then looked up at her surrounding.

"So why the hell are we in an alley."

"Just watch."

"I don't see what the heck there is to watch! The alley is _empty."_

"It _won't_ be in a second."

Just as Shalimar was about to retort with a nasty comment she saw 2 guys come into the alleyway. Shalimar heart skipped a beat when she saw that one of the guys was Brennan, from what she could tell he was about 17 or 18, but he was an handsome as ever, and the mere site of him made her feel better. She didn't know the other guy, so she just figured it was a friend of Brennan's, he had to look and the attitude like Brennan did.

"Dude, you know your only chasing Ashley because it's pissing Dustin off." Brennan's friend said, giving Brennan a nudge with his elbow.

"Dude! Vince, that is horrible." Brennan said behind a boyish grin that made Shalimar feel like she was melting.

She wanted him to hold her so much, she couldn't take it, he was so close, but then she thought, "is he really real?"

Her captor turned to her, "No he's merely a memory of mine."

"Wait..what?..how did you?"

All he did was tap his forehead, "Your in _my_ head remember? And In case you were wondering….no, he can't see us."

Shalimar felt a huge wave of disappointment wash over her, "Oh."

"Now, just watch….I know my younger self is."

Shalimar couldn't even begin to think about what that last comment had meant, her thoughts were focused solely on Brennan and the group of guys coming up from behind him.  
  
"Brennan watch out!" She screamed, forgetting that it wouldn't help, he couldn't hear her warnings and soon he was on the ground, bleeding from the side of his head.

Behind him was Dustan with a metal bat in his hand and a group of jocks standing around him laughing.

"I told you to watch your back Mulwray!"

"Brennan!" Vince made a move to try and get to his fallen friend, and in turn received a bat in the ribs that threw him to the ground in pain, from there he was pinned by 2 large jocks.

All Shalimar and Vince could do was sit there and watch blow after blow, and when Shalimar looked to Devon she saw a look on his face, one that disturbed her beyond words. He seemed to be getting a sick pleasure out of Brennan's beating.

Dustin stopped his barrage of hits for a second to lean over and whisper something into the ear of another jock. The jock turned and left and came back with a huge fire hose.

"Time to clean up Mulwray, you look a little dirty."

The other jocks hauled Brennan to his feet and pinned him against the brick wall, blood pouring out of him like he was a fountain, he never had a chance to defend himself as the hose was turned on full power, hitting him square in the chest, throwing him onto his back.

Shalimar watched horrified as Brennan began to form a ball of electricity in his hands. It was obvious that he didn't know what would happen, or he didn't think about it because he was in so much pain. Brennan started to convulse on the floor and stray electricity was flying everywhere. 

Vince staggered to his feet and made his way over to his friend, "Brennan! What the hell is…"

Before he could finish his sentence Vince was hit with a lightening bolt that threw him into the wall across the alley. He body landed limply on the ground with a smoking hole burned into his chest, his eyes open, but morbidly empty.

Shalimar saw that Brennan was unconscious then she saw Devon's younger self run over to Vince, checking his pulse, then collapsing beside him as his body was racked with heavy sobs.

When the younger Devon looked up his eyes were glowing feral red, staring in the direction of Brennan.

Then everything began to spin again and when Shalimar opened her eyes she saw she was back in her body, which was still chained to a chair in her cell she felt a small tear drop roll off her cheek and splash on the concrete.

Devon opened his eyes and took a deep breath, "That was the first time my powers manifested…..the day my brother died at the hands of that son of a bitch Brennan Mulwray!"

Shalimar finally understood why she was here, and why Devon was so hell bent on turning her against Brennan.

"It was an accident." She said with all the empathy she could muster.

"That bastard killed my brother, there was no accident, he took the one thing I loved most in this world. Since that day I have thought of so many ways to take revenge on him. Going from laboratory to laboratory, improving and adding to my powers. Then I realized that being invincible when I finally confronted him wouldn't be nearly as much fun as turning the woman he loves the most against him….and then _you_ came along…granted your twining incident wasn't expected but I have one of you none the less. Your counterpart will only add to my plans….. FINALLY! Justice will be served!"

"Ya well consider this plan scrapped, because I will_ never_ hurt him…_never._" She said coolly as she slouched in her chair as much as her shackles would allow.

"Ahhhh my pretty kitty you see, _that_ is where you are wrong. My little mind controlling agent will do the trick, and you will kill off EVERY one of your precious Mutant X friends, as he watches, then for the grand finale! HE will die, just as my brother did so many years ago. With a smoking hole in his chest! Eyes staring blankly up at nothing!"

Shalimar began to struggle again as he came at her with another shot of mind control potion, but the struggle was futile, and soon she was under his command again.

"Now…take me to Sanctuary…take me to him!"

A few hours later they were on the door step of Sanctuary, "It's time for you to go home Shalimar, and boy is it gunna be one hell of a welcome home party!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW that took me a while, but I hope you liked it b/c I loved writing the fight scene. And you known what? Why don't you go tell me how much you loved it…a little encouragement for me to write the next chapter faster!


	14. One mans journey

Ya hey everyone, I'm really sorry that this chapter took me all summer. I was gone for a lot of it and my dad's laptop decided it wanted to not register my floppy disk. Plus I've had THE WORST writers block lately, so this chapter might not be the best but I hope you enjoy is….ya so get on with reading don't lemme stop you seeing as I have to go write an English paper!( oh the fun, how _ever_ will I contain my excitement? ::sarcasm galore:: )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan woke up from what seemed like an endless sleep. And right when he picked his head up, there she was. The ever radiant Shalimar Fox. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, nothing was wrong, she was one person, and they were together. Without interruption, and without hesitation he took her in his arms and held her as tight as he could without causing her harm. 

But the moment he touched her, her eyes opened in shock, she opened her mouth to speak, to say something…anything. But all he could hear was the gurgling of the blood in her lungs as she gasped for air that never seemed to reach it's desitation. 

Shalimar stumbled away from him, knocking into things, spraying her blood everywhere. Then she fell hard onto her back and came to rest on the black tiled floor, as she was being enveloped in a pool of her own blood.

Brennan ran to her franticly, skidding to a halt and collapsing onto his knees, gathering her head in his lap as she coughed up some more blood on to his bluejeans. And even then she squirmed to get out of his grasp, the reason still illuding him.

"Baby….wha?…Where?" He gasped still in shock, squinting through the tears in his eyes, as he stroked her hair, now matted down with sweat. 

Shalimar rolled her eyes in his direction, and he could see her life slowly ebbing away from her.

"You…" She said in a scraggily voice that was unrecognizable to Brennan. It was a voice laced with accusation and hate. "Why did you….?"

Brennan didn't understand, why did he what? She wasn't making any sense to him.

"What? Why did I what? I don't understand!…no…ju…just hold on, don't talk! I'll go get help!"

He started to get to his feet but she grabbed his wrist with a feeble grip, then his worst fear was realized…..it was already too late for help….there was no helping her.

"You said you would never hurt me." She gasped, using all the strength she had left to push out everything she wanted to say before her life slipped away from her.

"Wha? Ba-baby… I don't understand ..I would never hurt you...I love you," he said desperately, but just then he realized what she had been saying, why she had pushed away from him and tried desperately to get away, with a look of horror in her eyes. He looked down at his hands and saw something he never expected, he was holding a dagger, he hadn't even noticed he was holding anything. Much less a dagger covered in her blood from point to hilt.

Brennan looked from his hand to Shalimar a few times before it finally registered in his brain, which seemed to be moving so painfully slow at the moment.

He was to blame…he had killed his one true love, and he didn't even understand, or even remember doing it.

"This is a result of you running from your past sins." She said weakly.

He looked back to her, mouthing silently, I'm sorry over and over, all she did was cough a little more, trying to form the words through puddles of blood, but she couldn't.

Brennan looked back to her eyes, which were still filled with fear, and said, "I love you."

But it was too late she was already gone, all life had left her, leaving only an empty, bloody shell in Brennan's lap. And the words she had left lingering as her last, "This is a result of you running from your past sins."

And just when everything was starting to sink in…become real to him… he woke up.

"Oh jeeze." Brennan gasped for air trying to calm himself down, his heart was thumping so hard it threatened to burst out of his chest, "It was just a dream...just a dream." he kept telling himself over and over again, but then why did it feel so real? And what was that last message suppose to mean?

He looked around the med lab if only to make sure it had, in fact, been a dream, and there she was. 

Shalimar was on the med lab bed in a coma, just where he had left her of course. Then his eyes flew over to the console to make sure her vitals were stable.

He let out a sigh of relief, "she's ok….she's ok, calm down man, she's ok."

Then something else caught his eye, it was a flashing text box on one of the computer screens.

"Shalimar Fox's entry code entered…" he mumbled softly to himself, then he realized what the message was saying.

"Oh my gosh she's back!"

Brennan's hand didn't move nearly fast enough for his liking as he brought his comm. Ring up to his hand, "Adam! Adam!?"

"What is it Brennan?"

"She's back…Shalimar..the..the other one," he stammered, "she's back. She's trying her entry code…I'm letting her in!"

"Brennan, no, we don't know where or who she's been with, or what could have been done to her!"

But Brennan wasn't listening. He had already pressed the enter button, granting Shalimar entry to Sanctuary, and was skidding as fast as he could to the back door.

He saw her coming in the door, looking a little battered and bruised, but Brennan was relieved when he saw no visible broken bones or trauma.

"Shal I'm so glad your……what's the matter?"

Brennan's sentence was cut short when he glanced in her eyes, they didn't look remotely like Shalimar's eyes. They were glazed over, like she was in a stupor. 

Brennan though of the old quote, "The eyes are the window to the soul."

And from what he could see Shalimar's soul had been extinguished. The fire in her eyes that used to burn so brightly, was dimmer then he'd ever seen it. 

"Shal..?"

"Hmmmm?" She said nonchalantly like nothing had every happen.

"What's the ma…tter…?"

Brennan had let his words trail off somewhat as he saw an unknown man walk up behind Shalimar, and almost as if it were a reflex, Brennan pulled Shalimar behind him. 

"Shal stay back I'll handle this."

Shalimar raised her thin eyebrow and said in a somewhat eerie voice, "It's fine Bren, there is nothing to deal with." then without warning she pulled out a dagger and hit Brennan on the back of the head with the hilt.

Brennan fell to the ground in an unconscious heap before he could even try to fight back, the only thing that entered his mind was, "She hit me." then he blacked out.

When Brennan woke up, he quickly saw that he wasn't alone. The rest of the MX team were all sprawled on the floor of the dojo, with the acception of both Shalimars.

Jesse was the first to wake, then Emma, then Adam.

"Ohh…" Jesse groaned, "I feel like someone hit me with a sledgehammer."

Emma groaned in turn and rubbed her head soflty, "you might not be wrong."

Adam stayed silent with this look on his face that told everyone he wasn't happy at all. So in silence he pondered escape, and every so often he would get up and touch the force field, andget the same results every time. A nice little shock that threw him back a bit, and being the genuis he is, he came to the conclustion that, the longer you touch it the more it hurts.

Brennan looked over to their leader who was repeatedly getting his ass shocked off. Thinking that this so-called-genius had to be the _stupidest_ genius he had ever met!

Brennan hesitated to say anything at first, but then decided to add his thoughts on the matter, "Adam why don't you just stop that? It's obvious touching it isn't doing much but causing you a shit load of pain."

"Because _Brennan_, I'm trying to ascertain what setting the force field is on, so I can _maybe_ get an idea of how to get the hell out of here! Oh! But if you had listened to _me_, and not let her in right away, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Brennan gave a heavy defiant huff, "who knows! She could have been hurt, I couldn't just leave her out there."

"Wait, who? Who did this to us?" Emma said somewhat confused, though the answer was somewhat obvious.

Before either Adam or Brennan could answer, their uninvited guest did.

"That, my lovely dear, would be my doing."

Brennan turned around to come face to face with Shalimar's captor, and was about to tackle him, then remembering the force field around him that could shock his ass off.

"Temper, temper, Brennan, wouldn't want you to be hurt now would we? At least not _just _yet."

"How did you find this place!?" Brennan said, holding in his building temper.

"_That,_ would be _my_ doing." Said a somewhat dazed Shalimar, who walked idly to the mans side.

Emma came up from behind Brennan, coming a fingers length away from the force field.

"Shal..? You did this? Why?"

The intruder took another step forward, seeming not to care about the force field. "Because I told her to do it."

Brennan's eyes narrowed on him with distaste, "and just who the hell are you?"

The stranger pretended to clutch his heart, "Really Brennan I'm hurt. You can't tell me you don't recognize me! I mean granted I look a lil' different," flexing his wings to emphasize his point, "but it hasn't been _that_ long, now has it?"

Brennan took a deep breath and looked away for a second, then looked back, studying the mans appearance. At first he gave off confused explosions, then his face hardened, as well as his resolve.

"I wouldn't know how long it's been…seeing as I don't know you."

Shalimar's companion gave a light playful laugh, "oh come now Brennan, look harder."

"Listen man!" Brennan said, his voice growing steely, "I don't know who you are, or what your game is."

The intruder tilted his head back, making it seem like his frustration was getting the better of him, but when he looked back at Brennan he had a smile on his face.

"Does the name Vince ring any bells?"

Brennan's face softened a bit at the mention of Vince.

"No it can't be..Vince?…your uhh……"

"EHHHNNNNNNN wrong again, your 0 for 2 pal, try again. This time think of someone close to him."

Brennan took a second to think.

"D-Devon is that you?"

"It's been a while hasn't it? I mean look at me..I'm not the little boy I once was, thanks to many skilled doctors and invasive procedures to amplify my mutant abilities."

Everyone was standing still listening to Devon, confused by his insistant rambling.

"I did it all for you Bren..all for this day..oh how I've dreamed of the day when I could pay you back for what you did."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You can't really be asking me that….."

"Well I'm asking!"

"You killed my brother you bastard!" Devon's words were quick and they cut through Brennan like a knife.

Brennan's defiant posture soon turned into a slump, "What…?" he said soft and breathy, "I don't….I don't understand….I didn't…."

"What don't you understand?"

"That's not how it went….they told me…they told me at the hospital that he was fine."

Devon started chuckling causing Brennan to look at him.

"What the hell are you laughin' at?"

"You! You're a fucking liar!"

"No I'm not."

"Tell them! Tell them what you did! Let your precious team know about the real you!"

"I can't tell what I don't _remember_!"

"Maybe this will help you to stop your lying."

Before Brennan could react Devon had stepped through the force field as if it were nothing, and had gotten Brennnan by his throat.

"Time for a blast to the past. Buckle your seat belt!"

Devon conjured up a psi blast, while still holding tight onto Brennan's throat.

Brennan struggled against him but couldn't break free.

"No..please." He managed to choke out.

But no amount of protest would stop the psi blast from hitting him and soon everything in his head was in total chaos. And he couldn't help from releasing the scream that had been pushing to get out.

He saw flashes of things that had happened years ago. Things he remembered and things he didn't. He saw himself, water, and electricity going everywhere, then himself again. This time in an unconscious heap.

The last thing he saw was Vince being thrown against the wall with a smoking hole in his chest.

The events sped through his mind. Things he had wanted to forget, things he thought were better left in the darkest recesses of his mind where they couldn't see the light of day. 

Then all the flashes stopped, and his mind had time to process what he had just seen. For the first time in years he had relived the most horrific chapter of his life. And the horror hadn't faded over the years, If anything it was more traumatic.

"No…." his eyes had become red and puffy. "Tha-that's not how it went…"

Devon's face scrunched up in disgust, "Oh don't give me that repentive angel bullshit!"

"I didn't know……"

Devon gave a light disbelieving snort, "Shalimar, honey, why don't you go into the lab and check on our guest….I'm just going to deal with our….friend here."

Shalimar gave a small nod, "Yes master," then she took herself down the floating stairs, and entered the lab.

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but soon found that he couldn't speak. Neither could Emma or Jesse. Nor could they move.

"Now Brennan……..it's just you and me."

"What do you want?" Brennan said harshly. 

"For you to suffer just as much as I've suffered over the years. For you to feel the same pain you've caused me ever since you took my brother away from me!"

"It was an accident." Brennan said in a low voice.

"Call it what you will to make yourself feel better….but everything, _everything_ I've done, and will do, since that day, everything I've strived for, has been working towards this day. The day when I could take revenge on my brothers murderer."

"I already told you…"

Devon's grip on Brennan's throat tightened, and he lifted him off his feet, so he couldn't finish his sentence.

They both looked over when Shal walked out of the lab door.

"Baby I thought I told you to wait in the lab…."

Shal's face contorted with disgust, "I'm not your baby! Who the hell are you." She said weakly.

This blatant "disrespect" caused another glance from Devon.

"Ahhhh," Devons face lightened, "so our guest is awake….Shalimar! It's time!"

A second later Shalimar burst out of the lab and got her unwitting twin in a headlock.

They both struggled a bit, but given Shal's weakened state, Shalimar won the battle easily and soon has Shal's hands and feet bound in prison shackles.

Brennan found himself caring less and less about the threat Devon posed, and more and more about Shalimar, both of them. He felt new found energy surge though his veins, and with that energy he grasped Devon's hand, that was firmly around his throat and peeled it off as if it were nothing.

Devon looked back to Brennan in shock, then tried to re-affirm his grasp.

Brennan did his best to reverse every move that was thrown at him but Devon was simply too fast and too powerful. 

"If you hurt either one of them I'll…"

But once again Brennan was cut short as he was hit square in the chest with an energy blast. 

Once he came to his senses again he found that he was on the floor, but it was sort of funny because he didn't remember ever hitting the floor, and you would think a hit like that to your butt would be memorable. 

Before he could even attempt to regain his footing, Devon's booted foot slammed him back to the ground.

"You'll what!? Oh do tell Brennan, I would love to hear it!" Devon moved his boot to Brennan's throat and proceeded to press harder and harder against it. Making it seem like his goal was to crush his Adam's apple.

"Shalimar dear?"

"Yes master?"

"Bring her here."

Shalimar nodded in acknowledgement and dragged her counterpart up the floating stairs with unnecessary brutality. She deposited her on the floor with a thud and looked to her master for further instructions.

Devon nodded to Shalimar, then looked back to Brennan.

"This is for all the years of pain you caused me."

He gave a nod to Shalimar and she hoisted Shal to her feet then swiftly backhanded her twin across the face.

Brennan growled and struggled, but he got nowhere, and Shal once again fell to the ground with nothing to brace her fall.

"I'll kill you!" Brennan struggled to get out from under Devon's foot.

"Not before I kill her." Devon pointed to Shal, who was still on the floor breathing heavily and spitting out a little blood that was dangling off her lower lip.

"Or rather…..my pretty kitty here, kills her."

"NO!" 

Brennan struggled more then ever before, using all his strength to push himself off the floor. In return Devon kicked him in the face and summoned a dome of electricity.

"Lets see if you can take your own heat."

The electricity rained down on Brennan and tore through his body, causing a few twitches here and there.

"Now…your going to watch this."

Devon hoisted Brennan to his feet via his throat and made him turn his eyes on Shal. Brennan had to watch as Shalimar continually hit Shal, over and over at Devon's command. After a few minutes, Shal was a bloody mess, and Brennan's eyes were briming with unshead tears.

Shal's eyes had both swelled shut, her nose was bleeding, blood was running from her mouth and ears, and Brennan was sure he had heard a few bones snap somewhere along the line. And through all this Shalimar took every order she was given and seemingly showed no compassion, and she never let up, no matter how much blood accumulated on her hands.

"And now for the grand finale." Devon said with anticipation. "Your going to watch your love die…and know that there is no chance that you will ever find redemption in this life, or any other you live. Then you are going to watch my pretty kitty walk out of here with me, _and_ I'm going to leave you alive…so you will have to live in agony without the one person you love most in the world. Now _that _is a great plan if I do say so myself!"

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Brennan's voice sounded high and forced, he was doing his best to stay in control and breath with Devons hand was still clenching his throat.

"Oh Brennan your welcome to try….but first." Devon gave a little nod to Shalimar who smiled in return, and pulled Shal up to her knees. At this point Shal was so weak and out of it, she was like a rag doll being pulled around.

From there everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Brennan's eyes flickered wide as Shalimar snapped her twins neck in one graceful sweeping motion. 

Brennan's heart was beating so hard in his ears he wasn't sure if he had even yelled "no" as he had intended, even though it wouldn't have done any good.

Shal's now lifeless body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, blood splattering the floor around her from her various wounds.

Now her lifeless brown eyes stared back at Brennan, reminding him of Vince, and the memorys he had tried his hardest to forget.

And now he understood the dream, and he thought back to her last words.

"This is the result of your past sins."

With seemingly, what he felt, nothing left to live for anymore, Brennan stopped fighting Devon, and let his body hang loose. Held up solely by Devon's hold on his neck, and soon Devon let go and Brennan fell to the floor, crawled over to Shal's body and picked her up in his arms. Silently mouthing something that no one could make out.

Brennan had never been more angry, but the fierce emotion only came out as silent sobs, and all the rest of the Mutant X team could do was stand where they were, unable to speak or move due to Devon's hold on them.

Brennan held onto Shal's body hoping that by some miracle she would come back to life, and everything would be alright again. But it seemed that no miracles would be performed that day, all of Brennan's prayers had gone unanswered, because Shal was still limp in his arms, and _nothing_ was ok.

Death…is only the beginning. One man's journey is not yet complete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya I hope it didn't suck to bad…..and ya that English paper…NOT DONE YET! Ugg go cheer me up by responding and makin suggestions and what you want to see happen next!


	15. And The Strong Will Rise

CH15-And The Strong Will Rise

Ok I must say sorry again lol my teachers hate me and give me homework so I can never type the new chapters. This and the next chapter are written I just have to type it, typing this one only took me like 3 weeks…..so ya I'll try to be faster. ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shalimar just stood there, she had heard her "master" call her to his side, beckoning to her, saying it was time to go. But she stayed where she was.

Her barren eyes wandered to her "master" then to her "prey", people who had once been called her teammates, her friends, her….family. And she felt…_nothing_..and she had nothing. And suddenly her thoughts dwelled on the undeniable fact……what she had done….couldn't be forgiven. She had lost it all, just as they had and now she was alone.

And suddenly Shalimar felt a pain, a pain that could be best described as a pain of the heart.

She didn't know what brought on this pain. If it was the deadened, empty look in everyone's eyes as she searched their faces for an unknown…something. Or if it was the soft pitter patter sound Brennan's tears made as they splashed onto her counterparts bloodied corps. But she had felt something, she had felt her heart….silently breaking.

Then she heard a single soft droplet hit the ground by her foot. And when she looked down she spotted what looked like a small tear drop. On instinct she brought her hand up to her cheek and her fingertips brought back a single small tear drop that had lingered on her cheek.

But where had the tear come from? Surely it wasn't hers..the serum, no matter if she wished it to or not, regressed those emotions that made her weak. Guilt and pain…she couldn't feel them.

But now they came at her like a rip tide that was pulling her out to sea, and she had no way of fighting back. She had to wade the sea of emotions, then once she had steeled herself the emotions simply went away. And just when she thought they had gone and she had let her defenses down they came back at her crushing her under the rocks. Her features that had once been slackened and unphased were now full of disgust and anger.

"You used me," She said low and harsh.

No one knew who she was talking to, she had kept her back turned, but it was known soon enough as Shalimar ran and pile drove Devon. Slamming him into the ground and mercilessly pounding him while she could. Blow after blow, each hitting their mark.

"You dirty-son-of-a-bitch! You did this!"

Shalimar pooled al her energy into what she thought would be a finishing blow, but Devon phased her fist right through him and by the time she recovered she was already on her ass and Devon was behind her.

"Now my dear is that anyway to treat your loving master?"

Shalimar turned herself around quickly and got to her feet.

"Party's over, you don't have any power over me anymore!" she growled,

Devon circled Shalimar sizing her up and Shalimar fallowed in suit.

"Your good kitty…your _very_ good…I was sure the effects of the serum would last for _at least_ another day."

Shalimar grinned slightly. "Ya well surprise."

Devon raised an eyebrow, "Et tu Brute."

Shalimar flinched when she heard the quote, "I was never your friend."

Devon raised the other eyebrow, "hmm no matter..the damage has been done..they wont take you back now."

Devon took one step towards her, then another, and then another, until he was close enough for their noses to touch.

"Not after what you did, even if I made you do it. It was your hands that dealt the blow, your hands are the ones drenched in her blood. You can't stay here even if you wanted to, but I get the feeling you know that and you don't want to stay…."

Till now Shalimar was full of anger and only looked at him with distain, but then she started to realize…he was right…

She couldn't stay, this wasn't her home anymore. The atrocities she had committed couldn't go unpunished…..she had to go.

"Your wrong." A soft, familiar voice said in her head.

"Emma…get out of my head, I have to go…"

"NO! I wont let you do this, you can't do this to us…to Brennan."

"You will all be better off without me."

"This is your home, and we will be damned if we are going to let you walk away."

"Emma….."

"Forget him Shalimar, you belong here."

Shalimar sighed heavily as Devon waited expectantly.

"Devon.?."

"Yes kitten? What can I do for you?"

Shalimar made a quick play for her dagger that was holstered between her belt and the small of her back.

"You can die."

With a quick flick or her wrist, a quick jump, and Shalimar had Devon on the ground. He was pinned under her, all her weight on his chest, her heels digging into the palms of his hands, and the dagger at his throat.

"You can't stay here…." His voice was normal and calm.

"You don't _know_ that," She gritted the words through her teeth, trying to get them out without ripping his throat out.

"Foolish kitten! You can't harm me!"

To prove his point the quickly phased out from under her and then reconstituted himself a few steps behind her.

"You are a strong one."

Shalimar jumped slightly at the sound of his voice behind her, but quickly pulled herself together and turned to face him.

"All of your tricks can't save you from me. This kitty is going to tear you limb from limb."

Devon circled her and Shalimar followed in suit.

"My, my, the mold was broken when he made you my pretty little kitty."

"Funny….that's exactly what I'm going to do to your face…_break it_."

Devon smiled, "there's only the simple matter of being able to touch me." He took one quick step forward then another. "Which you can't." He took one quick step right through her then back again..

"But I'm sure a bright little kitten like you can figure that part out."

Shalimar quickly tried the dagger approach again but this time he caught her hand and a cold tingly sensation spread through her hand. Moving from her wrist up her hand into the dagger which shatter under the pressure.

Shalimar looked into Devon's cold blue eyes, she was in trouble now, no weapons, no moves up her sleeves and he had a full array of powers at his disposal. He was in essence a one man army.

"Your lucky I like you…otherwise bits and pieces of you would be spread out all over your pretty little "sanctuary."  
  
Her hand was released from his grip as gently as he could possibly manage, then he began to lean in and Shal knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted…a kiss..something that would, in a way, seal her fate with him..

His lips touched her gently as first then he pulled her to him, almost devouring her. But as quickly as he had pulled her to him he pulled back.

"Fuck! You dirty bitch!" Devon pulled back and spit out blood on the floor, using his hand wipe some blood form his lip . 

Shalimar had managed to take a good bite out of Devon's lip when he had kissed her and now he was having trouble staunching the blood.

"I'm beginning to think your more trouble then your worth kitty."

Shalimar merely spit out some of Devon's blood as a response.

"You may be good my lovely, but your powers as advanced as they might be. Are no match for mine."

"Guess again!"

Devon turned around in just enough time to get a table top clear in the face, swung by none other then Brennan.

"You got you issues pal, that obvious. Deal with them away from me and my family. Leave me outta it, I don't owe you a damn thing. I made my peace…you need to do the same."

Devon staggered to his feet, he was new to pain and how to deal with it. But damn did it hurt! The throbbing in his head and his lip only increased, and the long gash on the side of his head where the table leg caught him wouldn't stop bleeding.

"If rough is the way you want to play it then so be it…you don't know what kinda of trouble you just got yourself into."

No one moved, no one spoke. Their main concern was being ready to dodge whatever Devon threw at them.

Devon swayed a bit and flicked flecks of blood of his face, then he approached Shalimar.

"Remember this face kitten…_this_ is the face of agony and torment! All of you would do well to remember!"

It seemed he had finally lost control when the smile disappeared from his face and he smeared his blood all along the side of Shalimar's face, from temple to chin.

Then he leaned to her ear, "When the kitty needs to hunt again I'll be waiting."

Shalimar wanted more then anything to shudder, but she wouldn't allow herself to do it. This man, this …boy didn't deserve that kind of satisfaction. But Brennan didn't seem to have those kind of worries as he ran up and tried to shove Devon away, but was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Brennan…oh Brennan…I'll be back to finish this. I _always_ finish what I start. And everything you hold dear, your family! Your friends! Your lover! Your god damn dog! I'll kill them all! Your going to pay even if I have to wait another 10 years. And next time we meet…you will _pray_ for death long before it's come to claim you!"

He started to back away, half of his body phased and half of it still corporeal.

"Death is a powerful foe, his might and his will claims the helpless and the weak. But the strong and the vengeful will prevail and be saved. And from the ashes of the weak, the strong will rise."

"You will get yours Brennan…. I am..the face of your death."

And then he was gone, just like that. His disappearance leaving a lingering chill in the air. All that was left was death and the slow decay of time that magnified everyone's pain hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Press that review button, even if its to bash my slowness and laziness!


End file.
